How to Survive
by Storm457
Summary: What happens when Emily and JJ are taken during a morning run. How will they handle being kidnapped and being put through torturous events. Warning violence and other things.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily…Emily…Wake up. Come on open your eyes…please…..EMILY!" Jennifer Jareau was pleading with her friend to wake up after two guys grabbed them when they were on their morning run.

It was early around 5 AM when the girls went running just like they do three days a week. The were running around the Tidal Basin in D.C. when out of nowhere a guy ran into JJ. They toppled down to the ground and Emily started to go over to help JJ up when the guy pulled a knife and held it to JJ's throat. Emily stopped her movements and held her hands up in surrender.

"Stay right there and don't move or I will slit her throat." The man told her as he pressed the blade harder into JJ's throat.

Emily wished in that moment that they didn't have the rule to not bring cell phones or anything with them when they ran. She had no phone, no ID, and no weapon. Both her and JJ's stuff was sitting in her car on the other side of the basin. She frowned to herself. She looked at JJ and could see the panic in her eyes. But before she could do anything she felt a rag around her mouth and nose and then she was unconscious.

Emily slowly started to stir hearing the blonde call her name. To say when she woke up realizing that her hands were chained behind her back and connected to the wall scared her. She looked around and noticed that she was in a basement. A few feet in front of her she could see a table that had straps on it and also a cement column that had chains hanging high above. Both her and JJ were chained up JJ on one wall and her on another. They were close

"JJ! Are you ok? What's happening? How long have we been here? Are you hurt?" Emily rushed out

"Whoa Emily calm down. Take a deep breath. I'm fine, they didn't hurt me beside a small cut on my throat but it's honestly not bad at all. Do you remember the two guys that grabbed us while we were running?" JJ informed her friend.

"Yeah I remember. But how long have I been out?" Emily asked

"Well when the guy knocked you out they forced the two of us into their van and we drove for about an hour. I had a hood over my head when they brought us to whatever this place is. They didn't say a word to me. They just chained us both up and then left, which was about an hour ago. I don't know Em. I can't believe that this is happening."

"So I've been out for two hours?" Emily was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that two men have abducted two FBI agents. Deep down she knew they stood no chance against them. The one guy was holding a knife to JJ's neck and she didn't even realize there was a second guy. JJ obviously didn't put up a fight when she was unconscious probably for fear of what would happen to her if she had tried something. "So we don't know anything about them so we have no clue what they are looking for or what they want with us. We are going to have to play this very smart when they comeback whenever that is don't say anything. Not one word. They have no idea who we are and are probably not aware that we are FBI. We can't let them know that. It could spook them and then they may just kill us. Did you get any type of profile from them? I know they didn't say anything to you but could you get anything about them?" Emily asked hoping she might be able to figure these guys out.

"Well I think the one that knocked me down is the alpha. He is just in more control. He is more physical he pushed me around quite a bit and threatened to kill you if I didn't get in the van. I believe he really would have which is why I didn't run. The one that knocked you out was nervous with everything that he was doing. Really I had a limited interaction with them so I don't know.

"That's ok I didn't think we would get much just yet. Which is why its important to get them to gives us the information. You have to promise me you will remain silent until we get more of an idea. No matter what happens. I don't know what they want to do but we can't give them anything. Promise me please." Emily was pleading with her friend.

"Of course Emily You know more about profiling than I do. If you say to keep quiet then I will."

"It's almost nine so the team will be getting in and then they will obviously notice that we aren't there. They will have Garcia trace our phones', which will lead them to our car. All of them know that we run together in the mornings, so they will realize something has happened. I doubt we are the first women they have grabbed. So hopefully they will figure it out and then we will be saved." Emily was trying to reassure he friend but she didn't entirely believe in everything she said. She knew their team would find them she just wasn't sure how long it would take.

"Lets just hope they find us sooner rather than later." JJ half smiled she was really nervous. She had no idea what was going to happen. But he trusted her team and knew that they would figure it out. Hopefully, sooner rather than later.

They both sat there for hours and hours neither knowing what to say to the other. They both tried to make conversation but it always seemed to die rather quickly. They were just anticipating a return of the men and what was in store for them.

It wasn't until 10 PM when the men returned. The two men were both medium height medium build. One had jet black hair and the other had dirty blonde. All's Emily could think was that these guys were so average it would be impossible to figure out who they were

"Well hello ladies, we are glad you are here." The man with black hair said.

Now the girls were really nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Jackson and this is my friend Trent. Now, who are you guys?" Jackson asked

Neither girl said a thing. They both just sat there and stared the man down.

"Not going to say anything? That's ok we are just starting to get to know each other. Soon though you will be screaming for me. So I have to tell you two ladies that you are a first for us. No, you aren't the first women we have had down here. But, this is the first time we have grabbed two at the same time. I won't lie we don't exactly know how to do this so we are just going to wing it." Jackson told them. He was getting pissed off at the women who were staring at them neither one showing that they were afraid.

Emily was paying attention to everything that was happening. She noted how they had been left alone all day long so they must have a job. She knew it was late at night so they may have a family that had to go see before they got here. It was that or they lived and worked far away from here. She also noticed that Trent never said a word and he didn't seem like he wanted to say much to either women. She wasn't entirely sure about him. Jackson had given her quite a lot of information. She had figured that they would be torturing them in some way shape or form. They had done this before so they had a least a little idea what they were doing. His body language told her that he liked it when girls were easy to break. He was growing angrier when he noticed that they were staring at him. He was trying to intimidate them and he was staring JJ down. That scared Emily, he seemed to be drawn to the blonde but Emily didn't want to see her friend hurt. She was the type of person that would step in front of a bullet to save a friends life. Even now being in this situation wouldn't change that. She couldn't tell JJ this though, if she did JJ would screw it up for her.

"So, since there is two of you we are going to have to decide which one is going first. Hey, Trent which one do you think wants to go first?" Jackson asked.

"Um, well I don't know which one are you thinking?" Trent replied sheepishly.

"Personally I think the blonde should go first." Jackson said

Emily was just about ready to protest and start fighting when she saw the blonde snap her head up and looked her in the eye with a look of pure panic. But Jackson quickly started talking again.

"But, I think maybe we should leave this up to a game of chance. So I have here in my hand an ordinary quarter. What I'll do is flip this quarter and if it lands on heads then it will be the pretty blondes turn and if it is tails then it will be the one with the nice ass. Are you two ready?" Emily glared and JJ had turned her had and was back to staring at the floor. "One…Two…Three." Then he flipped the coin

While he was counting Emily was hoping that it would be tails. She knew that if it landed on heads and they took JJ first there would be nothing she could do to protect her. At least if it was tails then they could do whatever they wanted to her and JJ would be safe. At least for now.

JJ didn't know what to think. She wanted to tell herself that she hoped that it would be her. But, she did have a small bit of her that hoped it would be Emily. She hated the small piece of her. What kind of friend was she to hope even if it were only a little that her friend would get tortured instead of her.

"Tails." Jackson said cutting off their thoughts. "Well blondie, I guess today is your lucky day."

He stalked over to where Emily was chained up and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to get my hands on you. After I'm through with you won't be staring me in the eye anymore." His voice was quiet but very harsh. He unchained her and threw her forward while she was still on the ground he gave her a kick right to the stomach. Emily took this moment while her hands were free and stared at JJ when the blonde was looking she raised a finger to her mouth hoping the blonde would understand that she wanted her to remain quiet no matter what happened. When JJ gave her a slight nod she put her finger down. It was good timing because Jackson picked Emily up by the hair and dragged her to the column. He lowered the chains and cuffed them around her wrists. The next thing Emily knew she was being hoisted up with her toes barely being able to touch the ground. The pain that was growing through her shoulders was unbelievable.

"So, I will make this a little easier on you if you tell me you and your friend's names." Emily just glared. "No? Ok let's see if I can change your mind."

Jackson started throwing punches. Hitting her in the face and side multiple times. They hurt of course but they didn't really bother her. Jackson was getting more aggravated when he didn't get even a tiny reaction from the woman.

"Come on tell me your name!" he screamed at her. Emily couldn't help it and she just smirked.

A fist then connected with her cheek, which forced her whole body start to sway. He continued with his assault hitting every inch of her body.

JJ couldn't watch as Emily got the crap beaten out of her. She closed her eyes only to have them snap open when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. He grabbed her head and forced it into the direction of Jackson and Emily

"You need to watch this!" Trent yelled at her. As Trent yelled this Jackson stopped his assault on Emily.

"Let go of her Trent. It's not her turn. You can't hurt her unless it's her turn we made that deal. We said that if we only hurt one a day then it will take so much longer. And you know we want this to drag on as long as we can." Jackson spit at Trent venomously.

"But she wasn't watching. She had this look of pain on her face when she was looking. When she wasn't watching she didn't have that look. I like the look of pain." He tried to explain.

Jackson seemed to try and think this over. He wasn't use to having two girls here. Normally him and Trent would take turns torturing the girls. One day was his day and then the next was Trent's. Trent normally enjoyed watching then pain he inflicted on the girls just like he enjoyed watching Trent inflict his pain. But the girl in front of him wasn't really showing any signs of pain. That is probably why Trent had seen the other girl's reaction. "Ok you can make her watch but don't hurt her." Jackson turned his attention back to the tied up girl. "Are you ready to talk yet? I can go like this all night." He then threw a punch to her stomach. Still the girl made no noise or movement.

Emily was in so much pain. She was feeling it in her whole entire body. She heard the exchange between the men; she knew that JJ was getting involved. She thought maybe if she said something that would bring both men's attention to her. "Fuck you!" she made her voice sound as strong as possible. "What the hell do you want from us? You both are such insecure men that you have to kidnap girls and beat the crap out of them. Look at you Jackson you are just some weak asshole who has to chain a girl from the ceiling and punch her repeatedly just to show your dominance. What did a girl beat you up or something? And you Trent are you just Jackson's puppy dog? Do you constantly follow him around? Do you not have a mind of your own? You are pathe…"

A knife being stabbed into her shoulder cut off her speech. She had to bite down hard on her lip to keep her from screaming out. She looked to see which man stabbed her and was surprised to see that it was Trent and not Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were you just going to sit there and let her talk to us that way?" Trent angrily asked Jackson.

"For fucks sake Trent. Why would you do that? Her words hurt you that much that you needed to stab her. We've only had her for one day and she's already gotten to you. We've had it so easy until now. All the women we have taken have just cried and begged. But these two…oh boy…these two might give us a run for the money. If you can't handle someone saying mean things with out losing your shit then maybe you should leave and let me enjoy these two lovely ladies." Jackson was getting really agitated with Trent. It was his turn tonight. He wasn't happy that he ruined his time. He was growing excited at the thought that these women will put up a fight. "Just back the fuck off while I finish up. Actually go upstairs and get a bottle of water. We wouldn't want our guests to go thirsty."

Emily heard the footsteps of Trent heading up the stairs. The pain in her shoulder was becoming unbearable Trent stabbed her but he left the knife in her shoulder, since she was hoisted up with here feet barely on the floor her body would sway and every time she could feel the knife move around. She was on the verge of passing out.

"So I see that you have found your voice. Would you care to tell me your name?" He was greeted with a cold stare from Emily. "What about you? Are you going to start talking too? He directed towards JJ. He was once again met with an icy stare. "You two women are definitely going to be fun I can tell already." He turned to Emily. "Now I definitely did not want to be finished with you but Trent rather ruined my mood. Why don't I take a look at your shoulder." He stalked over took the handle of the knife and twisted it before pulling it out. Once again Emily was biting down hard on her lip to keep from yelling out. "Damn it's a bleeder. Now you stay right there and I will be right back." He chuckled to himself and then walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed something from it. He made his way back over to Emily. "I wouldn't want you to bleed out over night." He squirting some of the contents of the container he grabbed and put it on the knife wound.

He lowered the chains and unlocked her wrist. For a split second Emily thought that she could attempt to escape. Trent was upstairs so she might be able to take out Jackson and then maybe free JJ then they could take on Trent together. Jackson saw that little glint of hope in her eye because he grabbed her head and slammed it into the cement column. Emily slumped to the ground unconscious. He grabbed her hair and dragged back over to the wall she had previously occupied. He sat her up against the wall and again chained her wrist.

"Trent!...Trent!...Trent get back down here with that water." Jackson yelled

Trent made his way back down the stairs. He stayed by the stairs but threw a tiny water bottle in Jackson's direction. He caught it and then walked over to JJ. "Here you're going to need to drink some water." He opened the bottle and brought it to JJ's lips. She didn't want to accept anything from him so she kept her mouth shut. "Just open your god damn mouth and drink this water I am so nicely offering to you!" He grabbed the sides of her mouth forcing her to open it and he poured the contents of the bottle into her mouth. She started sputtering and choking and Jackson just laughed. "Now that wasn't so tough was it? You know you are quite the looker." He reached up and stroked her cheek causing the blonde to flinch. "I really hope that tomorrow you two will be more cooperative. Maybe tomorrow it will be your turn. Don't miss us too much." He gave her a peck on the cheek and then left. Trent stayed and stared at the women menacingly until Jackson yelled for him to hurry up. Then he headed up the stairs. He turned off the lights leaving them in complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ sat in the darkness wishing that she could see Emily. She was pissed at the brunette. This whole time she had told the blonde to stay quiet. But she didn't stay quiet. How could she do that? She didn't get it. She didn't understand. Then it hit her. Emily only started speaking when there was attention on her. Did Emily only talk to get the attention back to her and off of JJ. JJ thought about it and it was plausible that she would. When her and Reid were in that compound with Cyrus she had volunteered herself as the agent and got herself beat up. This was a very similar situation. Thinking about that made her even angrier. Does she think that she can't take care of herself? Does Emily see her as this weak little girl? Now her previous thought at hoping that it wouldn't be her time pissed her off. Tomorrow she figured she would do whatever she had to in order to make it her turn.

Her thoughts were broken with the sound of Emily groaning. She was finally coming to. JJ's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see Emily's eyes slowly start to open.

"Why did you start talking? Were you protecting me? What was that?" JJ asked a little harsher than she intended.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine. My head feels like its about to explode, I have blood coming out of my mouth and nose, and what feels like a bruised rib cage but honestly I have never felt better. But no really lets question my motives."

"Oh come off it Emily, if I would have asked about your well being you would have bitten my head off for treating you like some broken thing. So why did you do it?"

Emily sighed "Honestly JJ, I had a couple of reasons for doing it. The first was I wanted to see how they would react to someone standing up to them. It helped us out, I mean now we know that Trent has a little bit of an anger problem. We are also now aware that as long as we don't give them what they want they most likely won't kill us. You heard Jackson he said that we were "fun" to him. We may piss Trent off but Jackson will prevent him from doing anything horrible. Well, he won't let him kill us. The second reason I will confess was because I wasn't sure what Trent was going to you. Up until that point he hadn't said a word or done anything and he was sounding irritated. So maybe I wanted to get attention away from you. I was already getting the shit beat out of me. I figured I could at least protect you for one night. I don't know what the future holds for us here. I want to say that I am optimistic enough to think our team will find us. But we have to be realistic we might be here at least for a couple days." Emily finished and started coughing. Her lungs started to burn and she couldn't get it under control.

JJ wished in that moment that she wasn't chained to a wall. She wanted nothing more than to go to her friend and rub her back and help her to comfort her. She felt helpless. Emily was the one that was hit tonight and she was questioning her motives thinking she was weak. "Emily…hey it's ok. Take a deep breath."

"Cant…take…breath…hurts."

JJ started to struggle against her chains. She was trying to get them to move or do something so that she could get to Emily. She twisted and moved her body and she couldn't get a hand but she put her foot on the other woman's leg and started stroking. "I know it might hurt but if you keeping coughing then it'll just hurt worse. Just try and calm down."

After a few moments Emily's coughing fit subsided. JJ had kept her foot where it was in hopes that it would offer Emily some sort of comfort.

"So…how are you really doing?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine." Emily replied.

"Oh, so now that I have actually asked you how you were you are going to lie to me."

"Touché, seriously though it hurts a bit. The beating I took in Colorado was actually worse then this one. My shoulder is killing me though. I'm guessing he had a blood coagulant because the wound isn't bleeding. But, don't worry about me JJ I'll be ok."

"If you say so Emily. You know if we want to survive we are going have to be in this thing together. No more trying to protect me. These guys obviously have a system and we both will just have to take what they give us. If you promise not to protect me I won't go ahead with my plan of protecting you."

Emily thought about this for a moment, this is what she had feared in the beginning if JJ knew she was protecting her then she would do something stupid. She knew if she promised her that she wouldn't the second she did something JJ would do something. So she did something she was pretty sure she would end up regretting.

"I promise." It was said just a little above a whisper.

Both women then started to fall asleep with JJ's foot wrapped up in Emily's leg.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Trent and Jackson made their way down the stairs into the basement. This time though Trent walked in with a different attitude. He seemed more confident. It was his turn tonight so he was excited. He knew that he and Jackson that they would decide which woman they would chose by a flip of a coin but the brunette had pissed him off last night and he was going to make her pay. He spent the rest of the night and all day thinking about what he was going to do to her. He wasn't going to chance the coin giving him the blonde.

"So Trent, do you want to flip the coin or should I?

"Nope, no coin tonight. I know exactly which one I want and I won't let that coin keep me from her" Trent told Jackson as he walked over and stood right in front of Emily.

"That is not how this works Trent. We promised we would flip a coin. That is the only way for it to be fair."

"I'm still pissed from yesterday. I need to get this out of my system. I swear Jackson after tonight we will flip the coin. Go grab the chair for me."

Trent pulled the key out of his pocket and unchained Emily. Her clothes were blood stained from the knife wound and there was dried blood on her face. He grabbed hold of her lifted her up. Jackson had dragged one of the chairs over.

"Put it here right in front of the blonde. She should get a front row viewing of this."

When the chair was in position he put Emily in it. Instead of using chains he grabbed some rope he tied her arms to the armrests and her legs to the chair legs. He was hoping that she would fight pain and in the end give her some nice rope burns.

"Now, you have so far been very uncooperative. We would like to know your names; I think we haven't been going about it. Sure using fists hurt but it seems to me that you can take a punch. So no I won't be hitting you like my friend did. I have something that is so much better."

The look in his eye scared Emily. I mean what in the hell was he thinking about doing. This was not the man that was here yesterday. Yesterday, he seemed afraid and didn't really want to do anything. Sans the one moment when he stabbed her. She assumed that her little rant yesterday sent him over the edge and now he was out for blood. More specifically her blood. She was a little proud that what she did yesterday is helping her out today. JJ can't be pissed at her for this.

Trent walked the cabinet and grabbed a few things. When he turned around and JJ saw what he had in his hands her eyes went wide. What could he be thinking about doing with a defibrillator, a metal rod and a blow torch.

Jackson took a seat on the ground next to JJ and put his arm around her shoulder. Which prompted the blonde to try and shake him off. He kept his arm full around her and slowly stroked her arm. "I bet your voice is just as sexy as your face. Why don't you let me hear it?" JJ glared at the man. He was trying to be charming and flirt with her. Who the hell in their right mind would think that flirting with the person that they were holding hostage was acceptable. "You know I am getting pretty sick of this silent treatment and these death glares, sweetheart why don't you do yourself and your friend a favor and tell me what I want to know. No? Ok then lets what the show. I have a feeling this will be good."

"Hey Trent. You don't have to do whatever your thinking about doing. I'll talk to you, I'll tell you absolutely everything you want to know about us. I only ask one thing. Tell me why you are doing this." Emily tried to sound panicked and scared. She knew that she was playing with fire. She wasn't going to give him anything but she just had to know.

Trent looked at her and turned on the blow torch and held the rod over the flame. He then took the hot piece of metal and pressed it into Emily's side. To Emily's credit she barely moved an inch and but she did clench both fists.

"You want to know why!? It doesn't fucking matter the reason why. What matters is that by the time we are done both you and your friend will be dead. All you fucking women think you are so much better than us. All you do is lie. You don't deserve to live. None of you do. I'm just helping rid the world of lying whores like yourself. You want to know about our first victim? Her name was Tiffany and she just so happened to be my girlfriend." Trent took the rod heated it up again and pressed it into her other side. "Me and Tiffany were so in love. I was actually going to ask her to marry me. One morning I was cooking her breakfast, I was going to bring it to her in bed. She decided to tell me that she was leaving me. She apparently started having feelings for a guy she met at the gym." He repeated the process with the rod. "She made me fall in love with her and then just left me high and dry. So, I go to work that day and I tell my partner what happened. He told me that I should get revenge and hurt her just like she hurt me. So we planned it out. We found this place and equipped this basement with all of our fun toys. Tiffany loved to run in the morning so we waited and one morning she went for her morning run and never came back. After we took care of her I thought that it would make the pain go away." He once again burned her with the rod. "It didn't so here we are for the 5th time trying to make my pain go away. So there you go that's the reason why I am doing this. Now I told you so tell me your fucking name." Trent was pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your going around and killing women because someone didn't love you. You get dumped you go out get drunk go to a strip club or have a one night stand with some willing women. You don't fucking murder them. I'm not telling you jack shit get over yourself." Emily fired back at the man.

Trent went nuts. He walked to the defibrillator and started charging it. He then went over to Emily pulled the knife from his back pocket and cut through Emily's shirt so that her bare skin was showing. He grabbed the defibrillator paddles.

Jackson stood up. Whatever Trent was planning on doing wasn't good. He wasn't ready for her to die. They were just getting started. "Trent…Stop!"

It was too late Trent pressed the paddles to Emily's chest and gave her a shock. Emily's head rolled down. Jackson ran over and tried to listen for a heart beat.

"Her heart stopped."


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson quickly cut Emily loose from the chair and started chest compressions on Emily. "Damn it Trent what were you thinking? You are getting to damn emotional for this shit."

"What the hell Jackson. Who cares what happens to her? We still have the other one we don't need both."

Jackson was still giving Emily chest compression. He briefly paused and started charging the defibrillator and quickly went back to doing chest compressions. "Well maybe I'm not ready for her to be dead yet. Now grab those damn paddles and help bring her back."

Trent huffed but he obliged. He brought it over. Jackson quickly grabbed it. "Clear" Emily's entire body jolted. Jackson leaned down to listen for heartbeat but didn't hear anything. He continued with chest compressions while he waited for the paddles to charge. Once they were charged he again brought them to Emily's chest and shocked her. He once again tried to hear a heart beat. This time even though it was slow and faint he heard it. He looked at his watch. She had been technically dead for five minutes. He picked the women up and laid her next to JJ. He then took the chain off of one of JJ's wrist. He then grabbed a one of the chains meant for Emily and attached it to Emily's leg.

He looked at JJ "I know I may be an asshole but I'm not ready for either of you to be dead. You!" He then pointed to Trent. "Wait right there and don't fucking move."

Jackson ran upstairs and grabbed a few bottles of water. He came back down and set them next to JJ. "She's not dead but you need to watch her. When and if she wakes up try to keep her calm and get her to drink a little bit of water. I'll be back in the morning."

He grabbed Trent roughly and threw him in front of him and pushed him up the stairs. Before he shut the door he heard a quiet "Thank you."

Once they were up the stairs in the kitchen of the house they were keeping the girls at Jackson turned to his friend.

"Didn't I tell you that it would work? It worked out perfectly just I had planned. Though I was afraid there for a second when the first jolt didn't bring her back. But damn. Did you see the blonde's face? I thought she was about to die when I said her heart wasn't beating. That was just absolutely perfect." Jackson was practically jumping for joy.

"I have to admit that I didn't think it would work. Now do you think that they will start talking?"

"Well I am pretty sure they won't be saying much to you. So, tomorrow I'm going to come back alone. I know I know but it's my turn anyways and this way they will think that I am "saving" them from you."

"I get it. We are getting into their heads. That brunette she helped so much with her fake begging and pleading. I knew she wouldn't actually talk. She just gave me a perfect opportunity to kill her. Ahhhh. This just keeps getting better and better."

"Yeah I know it does. I knew the second we couldn't get them to talk or do anything that we were going to have to play this differently than we ever have before."

Down in the basement JJ was all out crying. She had just watched her friend die. She knew if Jackson didn't want them dead yet then Emily would be dead right now. She had maneuvered her friend so that her head was lying in her lap and she was stroking Emily's hair. She couldn't lose the brunette. She needed her so that they could find a way out of this. She was alive and she was going to stay that way. She was taking comfort as she watched the rise and fall of Emily's chest.

Trent had lost it. She guessed that everything that he had done was finally catching up to him and it made him lose his mind. Then Jackson with his heroics what was his deal? Obviously, Jackson had medical training, maybe he worked in the medical field or something. She had no clue this whole thing wasn't making any sense. First, Jackson was a lunatic who only looked like he wanted to harm them and Trent looked like a passive nobody who would have thought that he would be the one to kill them.

She sat there for hours with her eyes trained on Emily praying and hoping that she would see her friend's brown eyes. She had no idea how long her friend's heart wasn't beating but it had felt like it was eternity. She wasn't sure if there could be long lasting effects from it.

She was fighting the sleep that was coming to her when suddenly she felt Emily start to stir. The brunette then suddenly started flailing around and screaming.

"Emily, come on honey, you need to calm yourself down." JJ was trying to soothe. But really what do you say in this moment. She just kept up saying soothing things as she tried to hold the brunette with her one hand that wasn't chained behind.

Emily was confused she didn't know what happened. The only thing she remembered was an electric jolt everything else was a blank. When she awoke she could feel someone touching her and assumed that it was one of the kidnappers. When she finally realized that the hand that was on her was a small women's hand and the voice she was hearing belonged to her friend she started to calm down. When she finally opened her eyes it was JJ's face she was met with.

"Oh my god Emily! Thank god you're alive. Are you feeling ok? Can you speak? Here drink a little bit of water." JJ was just so happy to see her awake she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Wh..Wh..What .hap..happened? Emily stuttered over her words. She tried to sit up but the blonde just pushed her back down.

"Emily you died." JJ couldn't help herself she started crying. "Your heart *sniff* stopped *sniff* beating. If Jackson *sniff* hadn't acted you would be *sniff* dead. I need *sniff* alive Emily. *sniff* I can't survive this without you."

"I'm..mm ssss..sooo…sorry I ddd..dii…did…didddn't mean to die. I'mm aaa..alive. We wi..will make it thr…thro…through this to..together. Nnnn…neith…neither of us will ddd…die." Emily was really struggling at putting her words together.

JJ's heart broke at Emily struggling to talk. She wasn't sure if this would be permanent or not. "Yes, we will. You need to drink a little bit more water then you need to sleep." She helped her drink from the water bottle and watched as she drifted back to sleep. Tomorrow she thought tomorrow they were going to find a way to get out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ woke Emily up every hour or what she assumed to be an hour. She was worried about her and was afraid that she wouldn't wake. Every single time she would gently wake her the brunette would wake up scared and panicked. She would help her drink a little water and then let her get back to sleep. She was always able to fall asleep right away she was very weak. JJ couldn't sleep she was too worried about Emily. After waking Emily for the 10th time she started to nod off.

Jackson returned in the morning just like he said he would. He tapped the sleeping blonde on the shoulder and she quickly jerked awake.

"Has she woken up at all?" Jackson asked.

JJ was torn he seemed like he was really trying to just help out but at the same time he was holding her captive, threatened her life, and beat the crap out of Emily.

"Look I know you and your friend have this whole not talking thing going on but I am really just trying to help out. I'm probably just as upset with Trent as you. I don't want either of you dead that is all Trent's idea. He killed the others not me." Jackson inwardly smiled as he saw the blonde start to soften a little. She believed everything that was coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah she woke up." JJ had finally ended her silence.

"Alright can I check up on her? I just want to listen to her heartbeat."

JJ looked at him cautiously but then slowly nodded.

Jackson pulled out a stethoscope and brought it to Emily's chest. He held her wrist and felt her pulse.

"Her heart beat and pulse are still slow but it is a whole lot better than it was last night. She is probably weak so you should just let her sleep. She should be ok. I know it means absolutely nothing coming from me but I am truly sorry you are in this position."

"If you are truly sorry then you can let us go. You don't even have to unchain us. Just call a tip into the police and they will come get us."

"I can't do that. Even if I am sorry I still have to continue with what I'm doing. I don't enjoy having to do this but I also know that I have to." That was somewhat the truth. It was something he had to do. He could feel it. It was something his mind desired; he loved seeing and hurting people. It was only a lie when he said he didn't enjoy it. In fact he loved it.

"You don't have to do anything. You are choosing to do this. If you don't enjoy it there are people you can see to help you. Torturing people is not ok. Jackson, just let us go.

"I can't and I won't let you go. Let her sleep and drink some water. I will be back tonight. Don't worry though it will only be me I told Trent to take some time and cool off." With that Jackson left.

Damn was all JJ could think. These guys were difficult to figure out. She really thought that she would be able to convince him to let them go. Though he did say that he was coming back alone tonight. Hopefully Emily would be awake and they would be able to do it together.

A few hours Emily woke up.

"Hhhh…Haa…Havvvve yo..you ssss…sllll…ssslllept aaaa..att all?"

"Yeah Emily I slept for a little bit. I got enough. How are you feeling?"

"I ddd…dooon…..don't thi…thi…think I wi..wi..will be ru…ru..run…run..running th..that mar…mara..marathon wi..with Ho..Hotch." Emily was in a horrible predicament but she could still make a joke. "Th..this sp…spee…speech th..thi..thing ssss…sucks."

"Haha Emily real funny. I'm sure your speech will return to normal. You were dead, that had to fuck with you somehow."

"I ho..hope so..soo. Wh..wha…what do yo..you thi...think th..the te..team i..is ddd..do..doing?"

"I think the team is probably working their ass's off to find us. This is the third day we have been gone so they are probably chasing leads and are close to finding us. But listen I think we will be able to convince Jackson to let us go. He genuinely seemed like he wasn't happy with what was going on. He seemed really remorseful. He said he "had" to do it. He said he is coming back tonight alone. So if we double team him we can play off his emotions and get him to release us."

"Ar..Are yo..you su..sure? If you th..thi..think it wi..will wo..work th..then..www..we sho..shou…should dddd..do it. I tr..trus...trust yo..you. I fe..feel ti..tir..tired. I'mmm go..gon..gonna sl..sle..sleep mmm..mo..more." Emily was feeling tired but it was really the problem she was having with speaking made her want to end the conversation.

"Ok, Emily try to get more sleep. We will get out of here soon. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately for JJ the brunette wouldn't wake up by the time Jackson showed up again that evening, She tried to wake her up but every time she would just say that she was tired and then go back to sleep. She stopped trying to fight her after the 5th time. So when Jackson did show up she was working alone to try and convince him to let them go.

"I see she's still asleep. I won't even flip that coin tonight. It's time for me and you have a little fun."

"You don't have to do this Jackson please. I can see it deep down you want to let us go. You don't have to do this anymore. I can help you."

"You can't help me. No one can. I am stuck being like this and I will always be like this." Jackson was really trying to get the blonde on his side. He wanted her to feel bad for him. So far his plan is working. She was eating right out of his palm.

He uncuffed the blonde and brought over to the column that days prior Emily had been chained to. He cut off her shirt so that her bare back was showing. He made her hug the column and chained her wrists together. He went to the cabinet and pulled out the whip.

"I have to do this sweetheart. I am so sorry." He brought back the whip and struck her with it several times. He apologized in between each hit. Sure the strikes broke the skin but it was just barely. The last time he whipped someone it had left long huge gashes this time though they were small and not deep. Was this girl starting to get to him? He had no idea. He struck her with the whip a few more times while shaking his head.

When JJ was struck with the whip she cried out she couldn't help it. The pain felt unbearable but yet she felt like Jackson was hesitating. This was her opportunity she had to open her mouth and talk to him. Maybe if she told him who they were then he would help them.

"Jackson you don't need to do this. Please just stop. My name…..my name is Jennifer."

Jackson had just about hit her again when she started to speak. After she said her name he dropped the whip and moved so that he was standing where she could see him.

"My name is Jennifer and her name is Emily. You need to let us go. We both work for the FBI. Our team is probably looking for us right now. They will probably find us and when they do you will go down. I am giving you the chance to help us. If you help us they will go easier on you. I can see that you want to help. You don't want to do this. We can help you."

FBI! Jackson thought no wonder they were so difficult to deal with. He wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared. Him and Trent have covered their footsteps amazingly. They knew that weren't seen and the house they were in had zero connection to them at all. He finally decided that this was just going to be more fun.

"You're really FBI?" JJ nodded. "I wish I could help you but I really can't. Even if I do help you then I will go to jail. I wouldn't be able to survive in jail."

"Then just call in a tip and don't come back. It's not like I know anything about you. I know your first name. But I am guessing that there is more than one Jackson in the area." JJ was begging.

"Do you promise?" Jackson asked as he turned his head to cover up the smirk.

"Yes Jackson, I promise." JJ was starting to feel hope. She knew that she could trust him.

"Ok, I'll help. But I am going to need a few days to get things in order, I'm going to need to find a place I can go to I need money. Once I know I have everything set up I can run and then I'll call in that tip. I'll do what I can to protect you until then." Jackson couldn't believe that she trusted him so much. He had no idea this is how his plan was going to play out. He was thinking he might even be able to manipulate her into running away with him when it came time for that. He shook that thought out of his head that wasn't what he wanted was it. What the hell is going on with him. He wasn't lying about protecting her though he may not be protecting her from harm. But whatever happened to her was going to come from him not Trent. He didn't want Trent to accidently kill her like he had to some of the others. The other one Emily though he didn't care what happened to her she has been the main problem since day one.

He went over the cabinet and grabbed some gauze and medical tape. He covered up a few of the wounds that were bleeding just a little bit. He unchained her and put her back in the place she had been next to Emily and again only chained one hand. He still wanted her to think that he cared.

"Let me go grab you some waters Jennifer and how about something to eat?" He ran upstairs and came back down with a few pieces of bread and a few more bottles of water. He set the waters down and handed her the pieces of bread. "I just want to thank you Jennifer for telling me about you and Emily. Thank you for trusting in me and believing in me that has really helped me see that I don't need to be this person."

"You're welcome Jackson. Deep down I know that you are a good person and I am glad you decided to help us it means a lot."

"Alright Jennifer well I will start getting things figured out. Have a good night."

Jackson went upstairs closing the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and clicked on Trent's contact. The phone rang two dimes before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey man you are never going to believe this. I got their names Jennifer and Emily. Jennifer is the blonde and Emily is the brunette and guess what they do for a living."

"What?"

"They work for the FBI."

"Are you kidding me!? We need to get rid of them. They are going to get us caught. They are such a liability."

"No they aren't Trent. You know how careful we have been."

"But they are FBI. I am pretty sure they have a lot more tools at there disposal than the average police department."

"We are going to be fine quit worrying. You know that Emily is going to be a lot of fun to break down. We have barely just begun. I already have Jennifer wrapped around my finger. I wouldn't be surprised if I could get her to participate in the torture of Emily. Her mind is so messed up right now she thinks that I am here hero. Even though I just whipped her."

"Ok I won't lie the thought of torturing a fed is quite appealing. I just think it may turn into a disaster. But I am going to trust you on this. If things end up going south though you are entirely to blame."

"It will be fine. Alright man I will see you tomorrow at work." Jackson smiled to himself and headed to his car. He was excited for the next few days.

JJ drank one of the waters and ate two pieces of bread leaving the other two for Emily. She had realized how hungry she was. Her stomach was now happy to have something in it.

She smiled to herself since she thought that if the team didn't find them in a few days then Jackson would free them. She had no clue that she was being manipulated.

"Emily is going to be so happy to hear this."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why wo..would you do th..that JJ?" Emily was pissed. How could JJ tell him everything. It didn't make sense to her.

"We talked about it yesterday Emily. I told you that we could convince Jackson to let us go and you said that you trusted me. You didn't want to wake up when he was here so I took matters into my own hands. It doesn't matter though because Jackson is going to help us out of here."

"He..he is no..not go..go..going to help us JJ. He is ma..man..manip…manip." She stopped, getting frustrated with her inability to speak. She could see it. He had manipulated the situation. He had told her everything JJ wanted to here. A promise to free them. He would never do that. "JJ he tri..tric..tri..tricked yo..you. He wo..wo..won't he..hel..help us."

"Don't say that Emily! It's not my fault you've been passed out for most of the time we have been here. You have no idea what its been like for me to sit here and watch you get beat up, to see you get burned and then see you die. Jackson didn't even hesitate. He jumped up and preformed CPR he saved your life. You have seen or heard him speak. He hates this just as much as we do." JJ was getting angry. Emily hadn't been around. As much as she thought Emily would help her get through, she had done nothing. In fact it looked like everything she had done made things worse. She knew the only way they would survive is if Jackson was on their side.

Emily let the words "Didn't hesitate" and "save your life" play in her head over and over again. All of a sudden it clicked. They had planned it. They knew what they were doing Trent acted like a psycho and killed her, just so Jackson could look like a hero when he saved her. Now JJ was transfixed with the idea that Jackson would be their savior and that he would help them. They had never taken two girls before this, they had always gone for a physical torture method. It was becoming clearer and clearer where they were saving the physical torture for her, JJ was getting mental and emotional torture. It's like she said she had to watch what was happening to her and just be sitting there on the sidelines watching. She couldn't blame her for her mind doing what she thought was best. But now she had to make her see what they were doing. She just hoped that she could convince her. Emily knew if they were going to survive they needed to work together.

"JJ I am sss..so..sorry th..that I hav..haven't be..been he..here. But he ju..just..ma..made yo..you thi..think he wo..would he..help us. Yo..you ddd..did ex..ex..exactly wh..what he wa.. . He now kno..knows our na..names and who we wo..work for. Th..they ha..have the up..upper hand now."

"Emily, you are being ridiculous. You will see. In a few days when the police show up because Jackson left a tip. Quit thinking the worst of him."

"Yo..you're ki..kid..kidding me ri..right? He is ho..holding us hos..hostage. Whe..when he took us he hel..held a kni..knife to yo..your thr..throat and thr..thr..threat..threatened to ki..kill you. He is in your he..head."

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about. Sure he has done some questionable things. He can't help himself though. He says he is sorry and that is why he is going to help us."

"If wa..was go..going to hel..help us he wo..would have do..done it all..already."

"He is getting things ready so that he can run and get away from here."

"Sso yo..you wa..want hi..him to get a..away? He ha..has yo..you more mess..messed up than I tho..thought. I need yo..you JJ. Ple..please see thr..through hi..his lies."

"I'm messed up? Seriously Emily. Go back to sleep and do nothing. Its what your good at."

Emily didn't even bother responding instead she struggled to move as far away from the blonde as she could. Her whole body was aching. Her head was pounding, her shoulder was killing her, and her sides felt like they were on fire. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain those words had just caused her. Since JJ thought that she was doing nothing then that is exactly what she is going to do. What was the point in trying anything. She needed the blondes help and it was quite obvious that she wasn't going to help her. She laid there facing the wall and for the first time since they had been taken she cried.


	10. Chapter 10

The two women sat there in silence not evening looking at on one another all day long. When Trent and Jackson walked down they could sense a change in the demeanor of the women. It only made them smile. Trent flipped his quarter and it was tails so he went and unchained Emily. She didn't even bother looking at him. She just let him drag her over to the table. He told her to lie face down on it. She complied no fighting no struggling absolutely nothing. He chained her feet and hands so that she wasn't able to move. He pulled out his knife and started carving into her back.

Jackson took a seat on the ground next to JJ and started whispering how things were moving along and that he would get them out of their soon and how he was so sorry that he can't do anything to stop what is happening to Emily right now. If JJ would have looked up at Jackson's face she would have seen the smile that was spreading across his face as Trent carved in to Emily's back.

"So Emily, you work for the FBI huh? How does it feel to know that you are so weak and helpless and are at my mercy. No one is going to save you. You will be here until I decide to kill you." Trent was going to get into her head just like Jackson had gotten into the blonde's head. He wasn't however going to go any easier on her, he still wanted to hear her scream and to see her struggle. "Do you want to know what Tiffany's favorite flower was? It was a rose. I would always by her a dozen roses. I also bet you didn't know that I have an artistic side to me. My choice of paintbrush is this knife and my canvas will be your back. I hope you like roses like Tiffany did.

He carved into her back for hours and hours. By the time he was finished he back was coated in blood. The cuts that formed a rose were deep. He hadn't been lying about having an artistic side. When he was finished he stepped back and took a look at his handy work there was so much blood and he loved every second of it. She hadn't squirmed or cried out once throughout the entire process.

"Your still trying to act like you are some tough FBI agent. Just admit defeat and scream you know you want to." He went to their cabinet of fun as he liked to call it. He grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and went over to Emily and poured it all over the wounds on her back.

Emily thought that when he was craving into her back that it would be one of the most painful experience she's ever felt. But as he carved into her back she felt nothing. She was completely shut down. She could feel as huge amounts of blood starting to pool on her back. When he was pouring the alcohol on her back she could feel it but it only stung a little.

Trent was angry. If Emily could have seen his face she would have seen fire in his eyes. How could she not squirm or do anything. Why was she being difficult and how could that not hurt her. This was getting insane. He was going to have to do something extreme to make her struggle. He would have searching for those ways.

They decided that they would leave Emily on the table. It was better that the blood would not flow as quickly if she was laying down. Before they left Jackson quietly whispered that he was still sorry and that she didn't have to worry they were going to be out of here soon.

The women still didn't bother speaking to each other. JJ didn't want to hear Emily talk bad about Jackson and to fill her head with doubts. Emily didn't want to hear that Jackson was going to free them soon. Especially since she just had some one go Beni Hana on her back.

The next night they came down the stairs.

"Well hello ladies I see you haven't moved." Trent spoke. He walked down into the basement almost happy. He had researched all night on different torture techniques and he think he found one that would be perfect. He knew that it was technically Jackson's turn but when he told him his plan he was super excited about it.

"Tonight is my night and we have planned something that is just absolutely amazing." Jackson then pulls the coin from his pocket, he flips it and when he looks at it is tails. "Heads it is. I guess Emily you get to enjoy this amazing event."

By this point Emily has decided that no matter what that damn coin says they will probably end up doing something to here. I mean this entire time JJ has had absolutely nothing physical happen to her except for the complete mind fuck they have put her through. What else could they do to her?

She felt them unchain her but then they rolled her over on to her back and then chained her again. The feeling of the metal and the weight on her wounds hurt worse then when they were given to her.

"Now I know that everyone has heard about the torture techniques that the CIA has recently been in trouble for, well I figured we should test out the theory that they really are as inhuman as they say." Jackson ran upstairs and came back down with two 10-gallon tanks of water.

Trent walked into Emily's eyesight and covered her whole face with a rag. Jackson lifted one of the jugs of water and slowly poured the water onto her. At first it wasn't bad but then her lungs started to burn. She could still breath but she could feel the water being poured on her head and she felt like she was drowning. It was an involuntary reaction but she started bucking up and down and was fighting to free herself.

"She is fight Jackson do you see that? I told you that it would work." Trent said gleefully. She was fighting trying to kick out squirming all around and they were only halfway through the first jug. They slowly poured the rest of the first jug and then removed the rag from her face. She was gasping for breaths and she had tear tracks running down her cheeks.

They allowed her to catch her breath for a few minutes, but as soon as they saw her breathing return to normal they covered her face with a rag and repeated the process with the second jug. She was starting to get tired, and eventually she couldn't fight anymore. She felt like someone was holding her head under water she figured this was going to be it. This was how Emily Prentiss was going to die. She was going to drown on dry land.

Death never came. Eventually, she felt the water stop and the rag removed from her face the second time. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust before she could see straight. She was breathing hard so she tried to take a few deep breaths to get it under control but it burned. She hadn't even gotten her breathing under control before she was being unchained and being dragged up by her throat. Jackson had picked her up and now had his hands wrapped firmly around her throat and he was squeezing tightly. She tried to kick him but her legs felt like jell-o. She tossed and turned but she couldn't break free. The only thing she could feel were the cuts on her back being rip apart. Her hearing started to get muffled and she was seeing black spots and then everything went black.

Jackson felt Emily stop fighting and then felt her body go limp. That was the most amazing feeling he has ever had. The feeling as his hands were taking somebodies life away, gave him such a rush. He hadn't killed her just yet. He wasn't quite ready for it. He dragged her body back to the spot by JJ and again just chained her feet. She was going to be too weak to do anything anyways so it didn't matter.

He didn't look at JJ once before leaving the basement with Trent in tow. As Trent was exiting the basement he through the words "Until Tomorrow." Then they were gone.

Since Jackson never looked at JJ he didn't see that she had tears in her eye. JJ was only thinking about what she did to make him mad and why he was ignoring her.


	11. Chapter 11

When Emily woke the first thing she noticed was that her hands were free and only her feet were chained up. The second thing she noticed was how badly her entire body was hurting her. She felt pain everywhere she even thought her hair was hurting. She wished she could go back a couple days ago when she was practically feeling nothing. She figured maybe this was her bodies way of telling her that she needed to get out of there and soon. She turned to look at JJ. She was sitting with her knees to her chest one hand chained to the wall and the other laying by her side. She knew JJ's mind was so messed up and that she wasn't ready to fight yet. She was on her own.

She turned her attention onto the chains attached to the wall. They were bolted and she thought maybe if she worked hard enough she might be able to get it loose. She fought through the pain in her back and started tugging. She stayed with it for hours before she was starting to get tired. She had exhausted herself. There was blood coming out of her back and shoulder. She could swear she saw the bolts had loosen some, but that may have been her imagination. She had been so caught up in breaking free she didn't notice the blonde staring at her.

"What are you doing Emily?"

"I'm tr..try..trying to ge..get oo..out of..ff he..here. Ca..car..care to he..help me?"

"Emily, I know you think that you are doing the right thing but Jackson is going to get us out. You are just hurting yourself more. I mean your back looks horrible and your shoulder is bleeding again. You are just making your wounds worse by tugging on your chains."

"It all..also hu..hurts qu..quite a lot. Ja..jack..jackson isn't go..going to he..help us. We are ne..nev..never ge..get..getting out of he..here un..until we do so..something. Two pe..people wo..working on the sa..same go..goal is bet..bet..better th..than o..one."

"He is going to help us any day now. He promised me that he would just like he promised to protect me."

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was still believing that Jackson was her white knight. She believed that he was going to ride in on a horse and lead them to freedom. It made her feel sick.

"I am ss..so ha..hap..happy he is pr..pro..protecting yo..you. He dr..dro..drowned me, he be..bea..beat me aa..an..and th..the..then he..he ch..cho..cho..choked me out. So yo..you ca..can ju..just si..sit th..there in yo..your dre..dream world. I wi..will wo..work on ge..getting free." Emily turned back and started tugging on the chains. She had a new sense of anger and she was going to use that in order to break free.

JJ couldn't understand what Emily was saying. It made no sense. Jackson couldn't have been lying about freeing them. He had to, he had promised.

It wasn't JJ's fault on how she was reacting. In the beginning she had thought that they were going to be found quickly and everything would be ok. When they weren't found after that first day her hopes diminished a little but she still had hope. Then she heard Jackson say that Emily's heart wasn't beating. It was like something snapped inside of her. Jackson was there and he got her heart beating again he talked to her he made her promises. He looked like he was hurting just as much as she did. She thought he understood her and felt bad for taking her. Her hope and belief that he was actually going to help her was her way to cope with everything that was going on around her. That would have been fine, people need to do whatever they have to in order to survive. But now she was so caught up in the belief that he was going to help that she was doing absolutely nothing to help herself.

When Emily's energy was drained she decided to rest. She assumed that Trent and Jackson would probably be there soon. She had no doubts in her mind that she was going to have another night of torture. She wasn't sure how much more here body could take. She could feel herself becoming weaker. She closed her eyes and let the sleep overcome her.

Emily was surprised when she woke up on your own free will and wasn't startled awake by Trent or Jackson she looked over at JJ and gave her a confused look.

"They haven't showed up." She paused "They normally show up by now."

Emily just gave her a slight nod then turned to her chains. She hoped that they wouldn't return ever again.

As luck would have they didn't return the next night either. Emily was hoping that the team must have figured out who had taken them and they were interrogating the sons of bitches in order to find where they were keeping them. She and JJ still haven't spoken to each other. The only thing the blonde would do was cry. Emily couldn't find it in herself to comfort her.

JJ was distraught Jackson hadn't come back and yet the police haven't showed up to rescue them. Had he been lying to her this entire time. Had he been manipulating her and had she really fallen for it. When did her world get so messed up? She looked over at Emily and watched as she was still trying to get herself free from the chains. Why wasn't she trying to free herself? Why was she sitting around doing nothing while her friend, well once friend she wasn't sure where they stood with each other, who looks like death struggles with her chains.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Emily's voice. "JJ" she sounded so weak.

"Yeah Em?"

"I… do…..don't th…think." Emily was really struggling to talk.

"You don't think what?" JJ was starting to get really nervous.

"Wo…..wo…..won't maaa…..maaaa….maaake it."

"Emily! Don't you dare say that. You are going to be just fine. We are going to get found soon. We will get you to a hospital and you are going to be absolutely fine." JJ was starting to panic. She was fine just a few minutes ago. The exhaustion, dehydration, and hunger on top of all of her injuries must have finally caught up with her.

"I….I…..I jjjjj….ju…..just wa…..waa….want to ssss….saaaa…say I'm ssssss…..sooooo….soorrrryy I cooo…..coouuld…..couldn't ssss….saaa…..save ussss."

"Don't say that. You did everything you could. Quit talking like you are going to die you are going to be fine." JJ watched as her friend's body slumped to the floor. That is when she noticed a large pool of blood.

"Emily!" JJ started yanking hard on her one chained hand. Then she tried to slip the chained hand through the cuff. She tugged ad she pulled. Then she felt a few bones in her hand snap. The pain was overwritten by the fact that it allowed her hand to slip from the cuff. She was free.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and to those of you that have reviewed. The next chapter is going to be about what the rest of the BAU family has been doing to find JJ and Emily.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday Morning: Day of Kidnapping**

When 10 AM hit and neither Emily nor JJ showed up for work the team became curious. Morgan knew that Emily and JJ had started running together in the mornings so he just assumed maybe they were running late or they decided to stop and get coffee before coming in. But, since now they were two hours late and nobody has heard a word from either of them he knew something wasn't right.

He kind of felt bad for doing it. Nobody wants to invade the privacy of their friends. Something was telling him that there was something wrong. JJ and Emily and Emily weren't the type of people to not contact them. So when he asked Garcia to track their phones and she told him that they were still down by the Tidal Basin he was glad he did. There would be no reason why they havenn't even started making their way to work. He ran down to the bullpen and told Hotch what was going on.

"Alright Morgan you and Rossi go to their phones location. Garcia can you check the local hospitals and check to see if they are in them." With that the whole team jumped into action.

Rossi and Morgan made it to the coordinates Garcia sent them. Morgan quickly spots Emily's car.

"Over there Rossi."

"Do you know if they normally drive together or take one car?"

"I think they take one car. I normally see them leave together on the days they go running. I can't be 100% sure though."

They park and get out. Rossi peaks his head into Emily's and spots both women's go bags in the backseat. Morgan looks and sees the same thing. He quickly goes to the SUV and grabs something to help him break into the car. He gets the door and he looks and locates both Emily and JJ's badges and guns as well as their wallets and cell phones.

"So they haven't been back here. What the hell happened to them. Where are they?" Morgan was growing more and more worried. "You call Hotch. I'm just going to go walk around and see if I can find anything."

"I know you are worried. You need to take a breath. We will find them but you don't need to go scouring all of D.C. to find them. Lets head back to the BAU and we can try to figure out what is going on."

Morgan remained silent but nodded. They got in the SUV and drove back to the BAU. By the time they got there Hotch, Garcia, and Reid were all sitting in the bullpen.

"So Emily's car was still in the parking lot and all of their stuff was in the car. Their wallets, badges, everything." Rossi was the one who spoke.

"I have checked with all DC hospitals as well as close Virginia and Maryland hospitals. None of them had any patients come in matching our beautiful agents description. I am officially worried guys. Where are they?"

"Well I think we can official classify them as missing. Garcia I need you to look up missing persons from the last year in the greater DC area. You will probably get thousands of hits. Narrow it down to women ages 25-40. Morgan, I need you to map out where you think their running route was and then I want you to go there and look to see if you can find any businesses with cameras or anything at all. Take Reid with you. We are going to need to contact the DC police and let them know what's going on." Hotch was taking control. As much as he was worried he needed to keep a level head. It was going to be up to him and Rossi to keep his younger team members calm. Sure they were a team and felt like they were family. But all of the younger team members were so much closer.

Everyone went on their separate ways to try and find their friends. Rossi stayed behind and turned to his friend.

"You know we need to let Strauss know what's going on. Which means that pretty soon the Ambassador is going to know what happened."

"Yeah Dave, I know. I was hoping you would help me tell her. Who knows how she will react. She never liked Emily after she refused to help her get rid of me. She may try to prevent us from looking for them."

"Ok, I'll talk to her. Don't worry Aaron we are going to find them soon."

"I sure hope so."

It wasn't until 5 that the team came back together to discuss what they had.

"So Reid and I walked the entire Tidal Basin and everywhere I thought they would run. Basically there is absolutely. There are no cameras, nothing. Anyone could have grabbed them and that earlier in the morning I doubt there was any witnesses. We have nothing." Morgan slammed his fists down on the table. Garcia went over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I am sorry to say that I don't have much more to give you. In the last year over 300 women have gone missing in the greater DC area. So I was trying to find ways to narrow it down and in the last six months 20 of the women were last seen before going on a run. Unfortunately, they are spread out all over the place. There are five of them were from DC, three from Alexandria, two from Arlington, two from McClean, One from Sterling, three from Falls Church, three from Herndon and one from Bethesda."

"We don't even know if this is a pattern or if this was the first time this has happened. We have nothing. There is nothing we can do. We are grasping for straws to find our friends." Morgan couldn't take it he needed to get out of there. He stood up and threw his chair and stormed out of the briefing room.

Garcia gave everyone a sad smile and then quickly followed him.

Hotch looked at Rossi and Reid. "Well I know that its not much, but its something. Reid just so you know we talked to Strauss and she told us that under no circumstances are we to start investigating this. She says that she will inform the proper people. So I want you to know that anything we do from here on out you may be jeopardizing your career with the Bureau." Hotch told his youngest member.

"We have to find them." Reid responded in a quiet voice. He was still trying to process everything. Normally the answers came to him if he thought about it. This time though there wasn't any evidence that he could try and make sense of.

"Ok then well I guess tomorrow we can start interviewing the families of those 20 women. Just go home and sleep tonight. We are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Morgan had made it all the way to the parking garage before Garcia caught up to him.

"Hey you sexy chocolate Adonis, I am tired of running after you can you stop."

Morgan thought about ignoring her. He was upset Emily was his partner one of his best friends and JJ was a great friend she was always there for him when he needed her, and they had absolutely nothing to find them.

"Don't you dare ignore me when I'm talking to you. Stop walking."

He stopped walking and turned around. "I'm sorry baby girl I just can't sit up there and look at the fact that we have absolutely nothing." Garcia wrapped him in another tight embrace.

"I understand. You can't forget that they are our family too. We all want to find them. We are all feeling hopeless. They are my best friends in this whole entire world besides you of course sexy. There is only one way for us to even have a shot at finding where they are, is if we work together. I just…..can't lose them." She buried her head into his shoulder.

"We will find them baby girl. We will find them."

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. And Im sorry if you tried to read it earlier and it was all messed up I have no idea what happened.**


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next couple of days the team worked hard at interviewing the friends and families of the missing women. It wasn't a good feeling, they had to bring up painful memories to these families and yet give them absolutely no new information. Most people they talked to were more than willing to give them whatever information they needed. Unfortunately, no one could give them any useful information.

By Friday the team was feeling terrible. They still had zero information, no clues, nothing to go on. They knew that if they didn't find something soon they were going to have to give up. They only had one more family to talk to. Tiffany Peterson had been reported missing five months ago after she didn't return home from a run on the W &amp; OD trail. Morgan pulled up to the townhouse in Sterling, VA. This was the seventh family Morgan had to talk to this week. He didn't have high hopes. None of the others lead to anything. He had to try though.

He knocked on the door and a woman who looked to be in her mid-late twenties answered the door.

Morgan showed her his badge. "Hi, my name is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, I work with the FBI. This was listed as the address for a Miss Tiffany Peterson. Did you know her?"

"Did you find her? Have you guys found something? If the FBI is on the case it must be serious."

"Ma'am , I am sorry as of right now we don't have any new. What's your name?" he hated

"Jessica. If you don't have any information or anything then why are you here? It's been five moths since I last saw my best friend. I used to call the police station almost everyday to see if they have anything new but they basically told me I should give up on ever seeing her again."

"I am sorry about this. I know this is tough. Recently, two women went missing. They were out running and didn't return home. It is very similar to what happened to Tiffany and we are trying to see if you have any information that you think will be helpful."

"Do you think the same person that took Tiffany took these women?"

"I honestly have no clue. I am going to be perfectly honest with you. These two women who went missing are FBI agents, not only are they FBI but they are also my best friends. Whoever has taken them has left no evidence absolutely nothing. We are looking at cases in the past that are similar to theirs. I am really hoping that we can find something and be able to help you find your friend."

"I mean I told the cops pretty much everything I knew. She didn't have any enemies. Her boyfriend was absolutely amazing. I tried to tell them about her ex, but they weren't that interested in that."

"What do you mean her ex? What happened with him?"

"His name is Trent Daniels. Tiffany broke up with him when he was becoming obsessed with her. He called her none stop and would show up at her work all the time. After she left him he began stalking her. The phone calls didn't stop until she changed her phone number. I told her she needed to call the cops but she refused."

"Did he ever threaten her or get physical in anyway?"

"No, not with her he tried to attack her current boyfriend. But he is kind of a beefcake so Trent went down pretty quickly. Is that any help to you?"

"Yes, that is actually very helpful. Do you mind writing your number down for me and I will let you know if I find anything?"

"Of course. I know it's a long shot in finding Tiffany alive at this point but I hope you find your friends."

"Thanks again Jessica, you have been a lot of help."

Morgan got in his SUV and called Garcia and asked her to run a check on Trent. He knew it was a long shot but again they had nothing. He was just think that a guy who is obsessed with his girlfriend and then gets dumped. Then said girlfriend goes missing. That sounds like a trigger to him.

By the time he made it back to the BAU Garcia had all the information on Trent Daniels. So the team met in the conference room to discuss the only lead they had.

"Alright so Trent Daniels he is 31 years-old and he currently lives in Reston, VA. He works as an EMT for the Fairfax County Fire Department. He has absolutely no criminal record not even a speeding ticket. Are you sure this is the guy?" Garcia could not see this guy as being a criminal.

"Yeah, Baby girl I am sure. Tiffany's best friend told me that he didn't take the break up well."

"Alright, why don't you and Rossi try and see if he will answer any of your questions."

They didn't catch up with Trent until Saturday morning. He seemed really surprised to find out that Tiffany was missing. Both Morgan and Rossi could tell something was off with this guy but they couldn't place it. It was like he was trying to hard to convince them that he didn't know. After they left him they both felt maybe they should keep an eye on him.

Things didn't work out like they planned though. They were going to set up surveillance on him but Strauss had finally forced the team to take a case in New Jersey. There was nothing Hotch or anyone could do. The Director was going to get involved if they didn't take the case. So the team was forced to leave.

What the team hadn't realized was that their visit to Trent scared him enough so that he wouldn't go back to the two women he had tied up in a basement, not yet anyway. He wasn't quite done with them yet.

**Monday Morning: One week since the kidnapping**

Penelope Garcia was sitting in her office waiting for a phone call from her team they had only been gone for two days but this case was a lot simpler then they thought. They had already delivered the profile so she was hoping to hear that they caught the guy and they would be back soon. They still had to their friends. Garcia was not going to give up on her women warriors. Derek had asked her to track the movements of this Trent Daniels guy but he hasn't done anything that was out of his norm. Finally she heard her phone ringing. Thinking that it was Morgan.

"Hello Sexy, what can I do for you?"

"Pen." A voice whispered.

"JJ!?"


	14. Chapter 14

JJ quickly made her way over to the cabinet she had seen both Trent and Jackson go into. She opened the cabinet and was horrified to see all the knives, tasers, and what looks like brands. That was all in there but at the bottom she looked and saw a first aid kit. She used her good hand and picked up the kit and ran over to Emily. They stab wound to her shoulder was gushing blood; she knew she needed to at least slow the bleeding down. She looked through the kit and found the blood congealant and grabbed some bandages and pressed it to the wound. That would help for now. She needed to look at the girls back but the chains made that very difficult, so she went back over to the cabinet and located the bolt cutters. It hurt her wrist like hell but she mustered enough strength and cut the chains she still had the shackles around her ankle but at least she could move her. She gently flipped her on her and back and was horrified to see the cuts they were deep and the bright red coloring around them indicated they were starting to become infected. She found some hydrogen peroxide and didn't hesitate to pour it all over her back. This caused Emily to squirm and let out a low moan but she never regained consciousness. JJ then took some bandages and gauze and gently placed it on her back. That would have to do until she could get help. She ran her hands through the other girl's hair and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry I failed you. You are going to be just fine I am going to call for help right now.

JJ was terrified to leave the other girl alone and to leave the basement in generally. Her wrist and hand were messed up if she went upstairs and ran into Trent there was no way she could get away from him. Her mind never even drifted to the thought of Jackson it was like she had blocked him out entirely. She slowly crept up the stairs, she hesitated when she reached the door but when she heard the moaning and cries of pain from Emily she reached her hand forward and twisted the handle. When the door easily swung open she couldn't believe it. Trent hadn't thought to lock them in, he was so sure of himself that they wouldn't get free from their chains.

She walked out and surveyed everything around her, she was in an empty house and couldn't hear any sounds. She was alone. She didn't see a phone so she ran outside and quickly over to the neighbors house. She banged on the door while screaming for help. An old man with grey hair who looked to be in his sixties answered the door.

"Oh dear lord sweetie what happened to you?" His face only showed genuine concern.

"Me and my friend have been held captive in that house by a man. I need to use your phone." She sounded desperate.

"Why don't you come inside and sit down. I can get you a glass of water then I can call the police."

"No! There isn't any time for that my friend is dying. We are both FBI agents and if I call my team people will be here so much sooner." She was becoming hysterical.

The old man held up his hands to the hysterical woman in front of her. He could tell by the looks of her she had gone through hell. Her clothes were in shreds, there was dried blood on her back and by the look of her hand it was definitely broken. "Ok let me grab my cellphone and you can call who you need to. Then we can head over to your friend. Before I retired I was a doctor so I can take a look and be able to help the paramedics." He saw as the woman's face washed over with relief. He went to the other room and grabbed his cell. He handed it to the woman and together they walked over to the other house.

JJ quickly dialed a number that she had memorized. It only rang twice before she heard the technical analyst answer.

"Hello Sexy, what can I do for you?"

"Pen." She whispered quietly. It was almost like she couldn't believe that she was actually talking to her.

"JJ?"

"Yeah Pen its me."

"Oh my goddess, what happened? Where are you? Is Emily with you? Are you hurt? We've been trying to find you all week long." Garcia was freaking out she was glad to hear from the blonde but even if she only spoke a few words she could tell something wasn't right.

"I'm fine I know I have a broken hand. Where are at….." she looked over at the old man.

"2003 Artaine Court Leesberg, Virginia."

"2003 Artaine Court Leesberg, Virginia. Get the team here quick we also need an ambulance. Emily is in tough shape. Get them here as quick as you can."

"Alright sweetie I've had the ambulance dispatched. Unfortunately Strauss sent the team out of town on a case so I don't know when they will be able to get back they were aiming for later today. There was a team assigned to your missing persons case here at the Bureau one Agent Cramer so I will notify him and he will be there to lock down the scene. I will call the team and let them know. I will meet you at the hospital they will probably take you to Inova Loudon Hospital."

"Thank you Pen. I love you and I will see you soon." JJ was fighting tears she was going to be saved soon out of her hellish nightmare she had been in for the last week.

"I love you too my beautiful blonde warrior. You're safe now. Everything will be fine."

JJ hung up the phone and quickly led the old man down the basement and towards Emily.

"Did you do this?" He said pointing to the gauze that was now looking useless as it was soaked with blood. JJ just gave him a small nod and he turned back and looked through the first aid kit and grabbing things. He was quick to rebandage everything and he did a much better job than JJ had done before.

JJ just sat against the wall next to her friend. Her knees were to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. She didn't even notice the man come up to her. When he gently placed a hand on her shoulder she flinched away from him.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I was asking you if you wanted me to look at your hand, but you weren't responding so I wanted to make sure you were ok. I never introduced myself earlier. My name is Allen, Allen Johnson but you can call me Al." He was giving her a small smile. He wanted her to trust him. She had no reason to fear him.

"Jennifer Jereau, but my friends call me JJ. You can call me JJ." This was her way of telling him that she did indeed trust him.

"Well JJ, do you mind if I take a look at your hand?"

She didn't answer but held her hand up to him. He took a look and she would wince when he hit a particular sensitive area.

"Well you definitely have a few broken bones on that hand on the thumb, pinky, and near the wrist. I'll wrap it and they will x-ray it at the hospital. Is there anything else bothering you? I see the cuts on your back but they seem to be healing ok."

"No, my friend Emily took the brunt of everything. Is she going to be ok?"

"Well I can say anything for sure those cuts on her back and the stab wound on her shoulder are infected but they will easily be able to eradicate that with antibiotics. Her ribs are bruised but not broken. The only problem I see is that she has a serious concussion. I don't know what happened down here but that is the only problem I see and I can't tell you what the out come will be. The paramedics will probably ask you everything that has happened to her. You need to be honest with them so they can do everything in their power to help her."

JJ couldn't respond she just started crying because she was remembering what her friend had gone through. JJ gave him a nod. In the distance she could start hearing the faint sounds of sirens. Al had also heard them. "Stay down here with Emily. I will go guide them down here." Al headed up the stairs.

JJ moved closer to Emily and used her good hand and took Emily's. "You hear those sirens Emily? We are saved."


	15. Chapter 15

It was a few moments later when Al returned with three paramedics. Two of them quickly started assessing Emily. Al had already explained everything that he could see so they wouldn't bombard JJ with thousands of questions just yet. The third paramedic went over and checked JJ out. JJ didn't once let go of Emily's hand the paramedics knew that these women have been but through hell so they didn't press the blonde to give up her hold on the others hand. Once Emily was situated on the stretcher they asked JJ if she could walk or if she need help. JJ quickly shook her head. They made their way up the stairs and out of the house. JJ looked around and saw that there were cop cars everywhere. The cops were rolling out the yellow crime scene tape. When they reached the ambulance she saw two black SUVs pull up. She was disappointed to see that her team wasn't here. Even though Garcia had told her they weren't in town she couldn't help but hope that they had somehow made it back. A man wearing a suit who looked to be in his fifties with brown hair and a few grey patches exited the SUV and made his way over to the ambulance.

"Agent Jereau, my name is agent Cramer, I am in charge of your case. I can see that you have been through a lot but I am going to need to get a statement from you." He was forceful. He wanted to find out what happened and he didn't want to wait and make a trip to the hospital.

JJ's eye widened she was afraid that he was going to hold her there and get her statement right now. She didn't want to leave Emily any sooner than she had to. Luckily for her Al saw her panic and stepped in.

"Agent Cramer I can see that you want to know what happened but as you can see JJ has a broken hand and Emily is in serious shape. JJ is the only person that knows everything that happened to her. So she needs to go with the paramedics and tell them everything she knows, they can't wait around any longer so you need to let them go. I will stay here and answer all the questions I can." Al looked at JJ who mouthed a thank you to him.

Agent Cramer was frustrated he didn't want to spend a long time on this he was hoping to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. "Fine, I will send someone from my team to the hospital in an hour.' He then walked over to where his team was standing and sent them off to do random tasks inside the house.

Both Emily and JJ were now in the ambulance. Before the paramedic closed the door JJ heard Al tell her to take care of herself. Once the doors were closed the two paramedics that were in the back both looked to JJ. One a young man with black hair moved a little closer but stopped when he saw the blonde flinch,

"Hey its ok Agent Jereau we just want to help. The man on the scene Dr. Johnson told us what he knows but I need some information on Emily." His voice was kind.

This is what JJ had been afraid of. She knew over the next few days that she was going to have to recount everything that has happened over the last week. She didn't say anything to him just looked at him.

"Can you tell me her full name? We need to start a file and I am afraid just Emily won't work."

"Emily Prentiss." JJ was glad that they weren't jumping right into it.

"OK great. How old is she?"

"40"

"Do you have an estimate on how much she weighs?"

"I don't know exact but its around 140"

"Is she on any medications or is she allergic to anything?"

"No she isn't on anything and she has no allergies."

"Thank you Agent Jereau you are doing great."

"Please just call me JJ."

"Alright JJ, I know this is difficult but Dr. Johnson could only tell us what he could visibly see. Would it be possible for you to tell us exactly what happened to her? We just want to give her the best possible care and if you can tell us that will tell us what we are up against and we can let the doctors know what to look for."

JJ opened and closed her mouth she couldn't speak. She was staring at the older agent's hand that was wrapped in her own. She had to do it. She needed to everything she could to help the agent that she had failed before. If she was going to do this she needed to remain calm she couldn't get upset. That would make things worse. She took a deep breath and began to tell the paramedics what happened.

"We were taken and he chloroformed her, that night he used her as a punching bag her head was slammed into a concrete column and stabbed her shoulder. The next night he came back he burned her stomach multiple times and then he…he used a defibrillator and stopped her heart. I am not sure how long she was down because he brought her back. I don't know if this means anything but she was having a hard time speaking after that. Two days later is when he carved into her back. The next night he water boarded her then he choked her. They didn't come back but she started struggling to break free of he chains for the next two days. She finally gave out a few hours ago." She had done it she had made it through the tale. It may have been emotionless and monotone but that is the only way she could do it.

"I need to ask you one more question. I need to know if you or Emily have been sexually assaulted?"

JJ had even thought of that. But she was glad that she could shake her head that neither she or Emily had been sexually assaulted.

"Alright, I'll write everything down so the doctor will know. Are ETA to the hospital is five minutes. I know you want to stay with Emily but she needs some urgent care. I know you know this but you obviously can't go with her. We will unload her first, then someone will come and get you. They will probably take you to get an x-ray on that hand of your and they will want to check your back. You and Emily are going to be in great hands."

"Thank you for everything you have done." JJ then concentrated her gaze to the other agent on the stretcher.

When they arrived at the hospital everything happened quickly. Emily was taken out of them ambulance and JJ could see a team of doctors there to take Emily into their care. A nurse with blonde hair made her way over the ambulance pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Hello, my name is Stacy I am here to take you in. We were told that you have a broken hand so I have already cleared a spot to take you down to x-ray right now. Then we can get you into a room for a doctor to come talk to you. There is also a Penelope Garcia here demanding to see you but hospital regulations prevent us from telling her anything about you without your permission. So if you give us the ok I can have her taken into the room you will be assigned to."

"Yes, please bring her back I need to see her. She is allowed to know anything she wants to know about me."

"Alright, I will let the front desk know.

Thirty minutes later after JJ's hand was x-rayed Stacy brought in the hospital room. As soon as she entered she was rushed by a blur of blonde hair and bright colors and wrapped into a tight hug. JJ flinched away from the blur and she was quickly let go.

"I am so sorry JJ I just can't believe that you are actually here. I have been going completely bonkers since you and my raven warrior have been missing."

"Its ok Pen I'm just…." She didn't know what to say. She didn't know hot explain how she was thinking. "I missed you so much I just can't believe I actually made it out of there and you are here in front of me."

Stacy got her situated on the bed and hooked her up to monitors so that they could monitor her stats. "Alright ladies I will leave you two alone. A doctor will be in shortly with the results from the x-ray." Stacy left leaving the two women alone.


	16. Chapter 16

"I called the team. They were just finishing up with all the paperwork and they will be on their way back in a few hours. I expect them to be here soon after they get home. They all wanted me to tell you they are glad your back and that they love you." Garcia slowly walked over to the chair that was next to JJ's bed she didn't want to frighten her again.

"That's good. I can't wait to see them. I know you are curious as to what happened and everything but can we not talk about it right now." JJ wasn't sure what do. Her thoughts were all jumbled in her head. It was like with that statement everything finally let everything slam into her. She had been chained to a wall and had to watch, as her best friend got tortured. Everything started replaying over and over in her head. The words of hearing that Emily's heart wasn't beating, watching, as she was shocked back to life, hearing Emily's groans of pain. She had sat idly by and watched everything doing nothing. It made her sick to her stomach. She started to feel like her throat was closing and she couldn't breathe.

"JJ you're having a panic attack you need to breathe." Garcia was worried she kept on trying to get the other blonde to hear her but nothing would break through whatever was going in her head. A doctor and Stacy quickly entered the room. "She's having a panic attack can you do anything?"

The doctor acted quickly and decided to sedate her. This woman had just been through a whole lot and she was bond to have a break down at some point. She was dehydrated and was probably starving but right now the best thing for her right now would be rest. When the blonde was finally calmed and sleeping he turned to the friend that was in the room.

"I was told that I was allowed to tell you everything that was going on with Agent Jereau. My name is Dr. O' Reilly and I will be looking after her while she is here." Dr. Janet O'Reilly spoke.

"Yes you can. My name is Penelope Garcia and that woman over there is one of my best friends in this entire world and the other best friend I have is somewhere in this hospital severely hurt but I am not allowed to know anything about her because I am not family and she is not conscious to be able to tell anyone that it is ok for you to inform me of anything that is going on with her. So could you please just tell me what is wrong with her. Tell me that she will be perfectly fine and she's just under a lot of emotional stress." Penelope was angry, scared, and upset and all of her emotions were being taken out on the doctor in front of her.

"If you calm down and step out into the hallway we can let Stacy take care of your friend. She's not going anywhere and we will just be right outside the door. She really needs rest right now." She was reassuring her when she saw the woman glance at the blonde sleeping on a bed with a look that told her she didn't want to leave her friend alone. The woman complied as she made her way out into the hallway. "Ok so when Agent Jereau was brought in we had a field report from a doctor who was on scene that told us that he believed she had a broken a few bones in her hand. The x-ray that was done told us that this was true. She broke a totally of five different bones. Two that are in her thumb, one in her pinky and three where the hand meets the wrist. Right, now Stacy is in there and she is putting a cast around the hand. We were also told of a few lacerations on her back. Stacy looked over them earlier and they don't look to be deep and already on their way to healing. She is extremely dehydrated and it looks as if she hasn't eaten in awhile. We are going to hook her up to an IV and give her the nutrients she needs. We are going to keep her here overnight for observation but she should be able to get out of here tomorrow. She has gone through a terrible ordeal, she is going to need a lot of support to make it through this I would suggest convincing her to talk to somebody about what happened."

"So she's going to be ok? Physically I mean."

"Yes her hand will heal in a matter of two months. She will be just fine." The doctor was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. That is something I really needed to hear right now. We went an entire week with no leads on where they were. We had no idea what was happening to them or if we would see them again. Is there anyway you could find out about my other friend Emily Prentiss. I know it goes against all of those HIPPA laws and whatever. I don't need to know what is wrong with her I just need to know if she is alive."

"I'm sorry but there is no way I can tell you. I would be risking my job if I were to tell you. I am very sorry about that. If you can get a hold of someone in her family or if you know if anyone has a power of attorney over her and we get the ok from that person to release information about her then we will be able to tell you everything."

"I have tried to get in contact with her mother. She doesn't currently live in the states and I haven't been able to reach her at all. There is no telling when we will get in contact with her. She has no other family or anyone else…..wait a minute. How long do expect JJ to be out?"

"I would say at least 5 hours."

"Well look after her I should be back in less than three hours but if by chance she wakes up before then tell her not to worry and I will be back very soon."

With that she quickly left the hospital and headed back to the BAU. She quickly went down to here lair and accessed the personnel files. She located Emily's file and located the emergency contact information. She printed out the page and left to head back to the hospital. That hour long drive was a killer. She sure was glad that it wasn't rush hour otherwise she might have been stuck in traffic for hours.

She arrived back at the hospital and back to the front desk. "I have here the personnel file of one of your patients here an Emily Prentiss. If you take a look here her secondary emergency contact is Aaron Hotchner. Now if you could be so kind as to call that number right there then he can inform you to tell me what is going on." Garcia waited impatiently as she watched the nurse at the desk dial the number.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there is no answer."

Garcia took out her phone and noticed she had a text from Morgan that was sent an hour ago.

**We are headed to the airport now we should touch down in an hour then we will head to the hospital.**

"Damn!" ok well this Aaron Hotchner should be here in an hour make sure you tell him what is going on and have everyone else sent to Jennifer Jereau's room. Thank you." She didn't even wait for a response and headed back to JJ's room. When she got there, Dr. O'Reilly greeted her.

"Miss Garcia I am glad you came back. There is an Agent Cramer here who is very keen on speaking to Agent Jereau. I have continuously told him that she was currently under sedation but he was being very persistent. He even suggested that I use something to wake her up."

Garcia sighed this had been one of the worst weeks of her life. Now, they were going to have to battle someone within the FBI because he is trying to be a hard ass. They still haven't found out who did this to their friends and she knew he just wanted answers but couldn't he wait just a little while longer. "Thank you for letting me know. My team should be here within the hour if you could make sure he stays away until then that would be great."

"Of course. I had no intention of letting him near her. She is in a fragile state. Even with her being under sedation she gets random spikes in her heart rate. She keeps muttering about how sorry she is and telling someone to hold on. I am assuming she is talking about Agent Prentiss."

"Can I go back there and sit with her?"

"Yes, you can. She should be coming out of the sedation soon. Her hand has been casted and she's almost made it through her first dose of fluids."

She took her seat next to JJ and grabbed a hold of her hand. She heard the monitor's beep start to speed up.

'I I am so sorry Em Emily jujust hooold oonn."

Garcia was trying to think of reasons why JJ felt the need to apologize to Emily. She hadn't done anything wrong they both had been taken. She wanted JJ to wake up so she could tell her what happened and who did it so that they could catch whoever it was.


	17. Chapter 17

JJ woke up and realized someone was holding her hand. First, she thought that it was Emily's hand in hers and that she was still in that basement. Even with her eyes shut there was something different there was too much light. The basement was usually very dark no matter what. She slowly started to open her eyes and one look at the ceiling and her whole rescue came crashing into her. She looked at the hand attached to her and followed it up to it's owner. She smiled when she made eye contact with Garcia.

"I thought I dreamed the rescue. I thought I was going to wake up and be back in the basement watching Emily die again."

Garcia didn't miss the comment on die again but she didn't want to bring it up. "No, sweetie you didn't dream it. You are really here."

"Emily! Have you heard anything about her? Is she ok?"

"I don't know anything I am not privy to any of that information. Medical information is only allowed to be told if the patient gives consent or family or a medical contact is informed."

"So she hasn't regain consciousness." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

"I am assuming not. Never fear though the team should be here any moment and I happened to check our dark haired friend's personnel file and one of her emergency contacts is Hotch."

"Yeah I know. After she left because of Doyle she needed to have contact info on file for someone who actually knew she was alive in case something happened. I told her to make it Hotch because I didn't want to get a phone call telling me she was dead. I watched her get tortured Pen. She died." Garcia gasped when she heard that. "He hit her with a defibrillator and it stopped her heart. She was dead for who knows how long. He brought her back. He stabbed her and cut up her back. She went through all of that and we don't even know if she is still alive and me. The only thing wrong with me is a busted up hand."

"You may not have been physically tortured but watching someone you love get stabbed and cut and whatever else happened that is like an emotional torture. I'm sure Emily is going to be just fine and" Garcia was cut off by someone barging into the room. Garcia heard JJ let out a scream.

Agent Cramer had finally managed to get past all of the nurses and doctors and made it into Agent Jereau's room. "Ah, I see you are finally awake. Why don't you go ahead and give me that statement so that I can go ahead and arrest the person or people responsible for this."

"You're kidding me right?" Garcia was fuming did this man really have no compassion at all.

"No I am not the sooner I get the statement from my witness…"

"You mean victim right? She is not just a witness she is the victim of someone who tortured her and Emily."

"Pen its fine if he wants to know what I know then I will tell him what I know. You are looking for a man named Trent. I don't know his last name or anything. I know that he has taken at least four other people." JJ was frustrated with the agent in front of her.

"Wait, Trent Daniels you mean the guy that we informed you of on Saturday?" Garcia directed that to Agent Cramer. She couldn't believe it Morgan had actually found the unsub. He had found the needle in the haystack.

"Trent Daniels, oh yes I remember that email you sent me. Agent Jereau was this Trent guy alone or did he have a partner?"

"I don't remember anyone else being there. It was Trent."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Agent Cramer couldn't figure out what was happening his witness that Dr. Johnson had told them that one night last week he saw two men exiting the house late at night.

"Yes, I am sure. I am feeling tired right now can we finish this later. You have a name so you can now go on your search to arrest this guy."

"I need to ask you a few more questions."

"Is there a problem here?" the unmistakable voice of David Rossi came from the doorway. All of a sudden everyones eyes moved to the doorway that held Rossi, Morgan, and Reid.

"Nope, no problem here I am just trying to figure out what happened and catch the man responsible for this." Agent Cramer officially felt defensive he was clearly outnumbered. Agent Jereau was keeping something from him but he didn't know why. He wasn't sure why this women would protect one of the men that abducted her. He knew he wouldn't get anymore information from her so he threw his hands up in defeat. "I have enough to go on now but I am going to need an official statement as soon as you feel up to it." He quickly made his exit.

The three men that stood in the doorway slowly made there way into the room and took turns giving JJ a hug and telling her how glad they were that she is ok. Reid of course took the longest. They each took a spot in the room surrounding the bed no one was sure what they should say.

"Where's Hotch?" JJ broke the silence.

"He was talking to the doctors trying to get an update on Prentiss. Garcia it was a good thing you brought that file in. I don't think they would have taken his word on being her emergency contact. Hospitals are always so strict when it comes to rules." Rossi answered her.

No one wanted to push JJ to talk though each one of them hoped that she would just freely offer up something but the blonde agent remained quiet. She didn't speak one word. JJ didn't want to say it aloud because she was happy the team was surrounding her but with all of them in the room she was feeling claustrophobic. She feigned tiredness and then closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Stacy came in and didn't try to wake her from her pretend sleep she just changed the bag on her IV. The only thing that made her open her eyes was about an hour later when she heard a knock on the door and heard Morgan say Hotch's name.

She opened her eyes and looked at the unit chief's eyes. He was usually very difficult to read but only one look told her that he wasn't coming with any good news. He was the first to notice that she had her eyes open. So he like all the rest gave her a hug and told her how glad he was that she was ok.

"Please Hotch just tell me if she is alive. No one will tell me and you are the only one allowed to have the information. Is she ok?" JJ pleaded with her boss.

"Yes, she is alive." Hotch wasn't sure if she could handle hearing the rest right now.

"There is more to it though. Hotch I was there I saw what happened to her. Just tell me everything. Don't hold back I need to know."

Hotch let out a sigh. He assumed this would be the first time that the team has heard what had happened to their teammate. "She isn't in good shape. She is stable but she's in a coma they don't know how long she will be in the coma. They are however registering brain activity so that is a good sign. She had extreme trauma to her brain. She had a concussion and the trauma to her brain was increased when she lost oxygen to it when she died and again when she was water boarded and choked. They aren't sure what permanent damage has been done we will have to wait for her to wake up to see. Her shoulder wound and the cuts on her back are pretty bad they are currently pumping her with antibiotics to fight the infection. She had also lost an a lot of blood so they gave her a blood transfusion. They have stitched up her back and shoulder. The coma is a good thing at this time because it will keep her from moving around and tearing the stitches open. She was also very dehydrated She is currently in the ICU and I gave them your names so they will let you guys in if you want to see her. Visiting hours are until 6 so that gives you guys an hour to go down and see her if you like." Rossi and Morgan were the first to move they gave JJ a quick hug and then left the room to go see Emily.

JJ and Garcia were both crying from what Hotch had just told them.

"It's all my fault Hotch. I didn't listen to her. She told me what I should do and I didn't listen and now she's lying in a hospital bed and she could never wake up again. If I had just done things her way we may have made it out of there sooner." JJ started to cry harder and Garcia was quick to wrap her in a hug.

It was Hotch who spoke. "JJ there is no guarantee on what would or wouldn't have happened. You did what you had to in order to survive."

"Yes, but it was my actions for my own survival that may have cost Emily her life."

"Quit blaming yourself. Blame the man that took you. It is his fault alone. Don't worry about Emily right now. Focus on yourself. Emily is in great hands she will be ok. Now I am going to find Agent Cramer and see where he is on the investigation. I will be back later on tonight if you don't mind."

"Yeah Hotch that sounds good. Thank you so much for getting that information on Emily it really means a lot to me."

"Of course. I really am glad that both of you are back and safe." Hotch gave her a smile and then left.

JJ turned to look at Reid and Garcia, the two left in her room. "I'm sorry guys but I'm feeling tired again I think I will take another nap."

"Ok, JJ but this time why don't you actually sleep instead of pretending too." Garcia smiled and let out a small chuckle.

Morgan and Rossi made there way down to the ICU they gave the nurse their names and flashed their badges and they were led into Emily's room. She was laying face down and her back was covered in a huge bandage. They both knew whatever was underneath those bandages must be pretty bad. She was very pale and she was hooked up to so many different machines. Neither man said a word but the took seats on either side of their friend and they just hoped that she could sense their presence.

Jackson and Trent had both been sitting in their ambulance when they heard the call to an address thet recognized. Their girls had been freed. Trent was angry.

"I fucking told you we should have killed them last week when we had the chance. Now not only have I been questioned by the FBI now they have their agents back. Well at least one of them. This is your fucking fault. I am going to have to run. It won't be long until they come looking for me. I guess I can go to Canada. I can't believe this is my life now."

"Oh can it Trent we made this bed now we have to sleep in it. You can go on the run but I am staying right here. There is a blonde that I must see again."

"That is so easy for you to say you aren't the one the FBI knows about. I swear to you if I get caught I am selling your ass out in a second."

Trent didn't know it but that was exactly what Jackson wanted to hear. Jackson was quick and he wrapped his hands around Trent's neck and he felt as Trent stopped breathing. Jackson moved him into the back of the ambulance and drove to Trent's house. He needed to set up the body to look like he had committed suicide. Jackson had faith that his Jennifer would never turn him in.


	18. Chapter 18

Hotch placed a couple of phone calls and was told that he could find Agent Cramer at the residence of Trent Daniels. He wasted no time in heading over there. He arrived and saw an ambulance sitting outside the house and he had a feeling of dread. Did Daniels try to run and shoot an officer or did someone have to shoot him. He didn't want Daniels to be dead he needed him alive so that he could be prosecuted and his agents would be able to find peace with what happened. He flashed his badge to the officer guarding the scene and he let him pass. He walked into the house and ran into Agent Cramer.

"Agent Hotchner what are you doing here? This isn't your case."

"With all do respect, Daniels kidnapped and tortured two of my agents. I only wanted to come by and see if you could use some help."

"Well I am happy to inform you that Daniels is dead. It seems like he realized that he was going to get caught and he took the easy way out. We found him up in his bedroom hanging from the ceiling fan."

"He committed suicide?"

"It appears so. The rope around his neck as well as the broken neck was a good hint."

"How am I suppose to tell Agent Jereau that he killed himself? If Agent Prentiss ever wakes up we are going to have to tell her the man that tortured her will never be brought to justice."

"The thing is Agent Hotchner we have a witness who lived next door to the house they were kept said that late one night he saw two different cars and two people leave the house. When I questioned Agent Jereau she was very adamant that there was only one."

"How reliable is this witness? Are you trying to tell me that my agent is lying and protecting someone?"

"The witness is a doctor who was the one that helped Agent Jereau out when she got free from the house. He is an older gentleman but why would he lie when all's he wants to do is help? You and I both know what could happen to a person who is held captive for a long period of time. Maybe Agent Jereau was somehow manipulated to feeling sympathy for the other person. I mean if you look at things Agent Jereau came out of this nearly unharmed. I'm sure you also read what she told the paramedics Agent Prentiss was killed and brought back. I am just guessing but what if there were two people and Daniels was the one to kill Prentiss and then this other guy was the one to bring her back. Maybe that was the first connection they made and he used that to manipulate her further."

"You think she is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome?"

"It's a possibility. But there is also the possibility that she is repressing part of what happened. It may be intentional but it also might not. We will be able to find out more when I can actually interview her but your team prevented me from doing that earlier. This is something I need to know as soon as possible. We need to know if we need to be looking for someone else out there."

"Sorry about my team we are all very protective of our team and two of them had been missing for over a week. We also were told you were at the hospital badgering the nurses and doctors and even suggesting giving Agent Jareau something to help you question her."

"I apologize for my behavior but we had no leads on who did this. The only person that was capable of telling us anything was her. I may have gone overboard but I am very passionate about finding people and bringing them to justice. If I had been able to talk to her sooner we may have been able to get to him before he killed himself."

"Don't go there Cramer. Agent Jereau was in no shape to talk to you about anything. If what you are saying is true and there really were two people you may not be able to get her to talk to you at all. I have an offer for you. Why don't you let my team interview her. We will record everything and give you a copy of the interview. We are not only her friends who she trusts but we are also profilers. We know how to get information from people they may not even know they had."

"Don't you think you guys are a little to close to this?"

"I understand what your thinking. I also believe the only way we will be able to get through to her if it is one of us. Trust me when I say if there is someone else out there my team will do absolutely anything to find them. Let us help you."

"Ok Agent Hotchner I will let your team do the interview. You have to record everything that happens during it though. I will trust you to not cut the tape and keep information from me."

"Thank you Agent Cramer that means a lot." Hotch was relieved that he agreed

"How is Agent Prentiss doing?"

"She's alive and fighting. She's in a coma right now and the doctors aren't sure when or if she will wake up. Nor can they say if she will have any permanent brain damage."

"I am so sorry we weren't able to find them sooner. We were doing our best with what we had."

"I know there wasn't a whole lot to go on. I will go head to the hospital and see if we can get to this interview with Agent Jereau. I will send you a copy as soon as we have it."

"I will contact my Section Chief and let him know what is going on so I can let him contact yours. That Strauss woman really seems like a bitch. She actually told us not to take any information you may give us seriously."

"Of course she did." Hotch left and once he was in his SUV he called Morgan.

"Morgan."

"Morgan, I need you and Rossi to meet me in the lobby of the hospital. I need to tell you guys something."

"Is everything ok Hotch?"

"Not really, listen I'll explain everything to you at the hospital. I'll be there in ten minutes." He didn't wait for a response and hung up.

Hotch walked in to the lobby of the hospital he immediately spotted Rossi and Morgan. He walked over to them and guided them to a secluded part of the lobby.

"I went to Trent Daniels house. He hung himself."

"You're joking right? That son of botch does not get to take the easy way out." Morgan was pissed if there had been a wall near him he probably would have punched it.

"Unfortunately, no I am not joking. Cramer's team found him at his residents hanging from his ceiling. There is another issue. Cramer talked to someone who lived near where they were being held and he told him that he saw two people at the house one night."

"So two people took them?" Morgan interrupted

"We don't know. When he talked to JJ earlier she was adamant that there was only one person."

"If JJ says there was only one person then there was only one person and that son of a bitch is dead." Morgan was getting angry that his unit chief was calling JJ a liar.

"Morgan, I understand you are upset but no one knows everything that has happened. We know that its possible for people to choose to forget certain traumatic things that happen to them. That may have happened to JJ. I convinced Cramer to let us handle questioning her. We have to record everything but I need you to figure out if there was a second person there. We need to know if we need to set up protection for both JJ and Prentiss. JJ is the only person who is capable to tell us at this point in time."

"So now we have to profile her. Hotch what the hell is happening. We have one friend who is fighting for her life and now you are telling me the other is consciously or unconsciously forgetting something and we have to figure that out. Hotch this is unbelievable."

"We need to find out what happened." It was Rossi that spoke. He had been listening to their exchange. "We need to hear her tell us the whole story. She may say something that might tell us what we need to know. We don't need to interrogate her."

"You're telling me you agree with this and think she's lying." Morgan couldn't believe that Rossi would agree to something so ridiculous.

"No, Morgan you misunderstood me. I think that it's a good idea if we are the ones that take her statement. I would prefer us being there over anyone else."

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Morgan finally relented.

"I don't either but it needs to be done."

The three men headed up to the room JJ was in. They let themselves into the room. They found Garcia and Reid both sitting in chairs next to the sleeping agent.

"I don't like the look of those faces." Garcia stated when she turned around to look at the men who walked into the room.

"Yeah well there is a reason for these faces Baby Girl. How long has she been asleep?" Morgan answered her.

"About an…"

"I'm awake." JJ interrupted her. "I guess I got better at pretending. What is going on?"

"I want you to know that they found Trent Daniels dead in his home." Hotch told her. Garcia let out a gasp and Reid let out a loud growl that no one expected to here. JJ had no reaction at all. "I also wanted to know if you feel up to giving your statement right now? Rossi and Morgan will be the ones taking it.

JJ wasn't sure how she should feel about Trent's death. Half of her was extremely happy that this might finally be over but the other half of her was still scared that something bad was out there. She couldn't quite place the feeling. She was happy to hear that she wasn't going to have to recount the entire event to a stranger. She knew that Rossi and Morgan would make her feel safe. "Yeah I want to get this over with now. I am feeling a lot better, this IV is really doing the trick."

"Alright well we will leave you three alone. I will see if I can get us in to see Prentiss" He directed this to Garci and Reid than JJ. Both Garcia and Reid hesitated before they got up and followed their leader out of the room.

Both Morgan and Rossi took the seats Garcia and Reid previously sat in.

"Alright JJ whenever you are ready we will begin." Rossi said as he pulled out the recorder Hotch have given him earlier.

"You are going to record this?"

"Yes, this was the only way Agent Cramer would allow us to be the ones here. If you need to stop at anytime just let us know and we will stop."

JJ took a deep breath. "Well I am ready as I will ever be."

"Ok JJ." Rossi spoke as he pressed the buttons to start recording. "Can you please state your name."

"Jennifer Jeareau."

"Alright can you tell us what happened?"

"Last Monday Emily and I went on our morning run. We were running around the Tidal Basin when Emily got distracted by something. Then out of nowhere a man appeared and chloroformed her. He threatened her life if I didn't comply with him and go into his van." JJ was starting to get emotional already this is going to be very tough.

"Do you remember what distracted Emily?" Morgan was the one to pose the question.

JJ thought about it she tried her hardest to remember. "No, I can't remember why." She started sniffling

"That's ok JJ its not uncommon for somebody to forget things after a traumatic experience." Morgan reassured her. "Please continue.

"Well we were brought down to a basement where we were chained to a wall with our hands behind our backs. It took a few hours for Emily to wake up. When she did she was panicked at first but then she calmed down and was reassuring me that we would get out of there. She told me not to talk to him at all. He didn't know anything about us who we were or anything. She thought that if he knew we worked for the FBI then he might kill us right away. He didn't come back till that evening he introduced him as Trent. He told us that he was going to flip a coin to see which one of us he was going to torture. He said if it's head then it would be me the "pretty" one and if it's tails then it would be Emily the one with the "nice ass". It landed on tails so he unchained her and dragged her over to cement column and re-chained her. He then started hitting her. She didn't even cry out. She made no noise at all. He kept asking her questions and she refused to answer. I looked down because I couldn't stand to watch Emily get beat. Trent yelled at me and forced my head up to see Emily. He had his attention on me so Emily choose to protect me and start talking and taunting him. Trent wasn't happy with her so he stabbed her in the shoulder. He then pulled the knife out and put something on it to stop the bleeding. He didn't want her to bleed out. When he unchained her it looked like she was going to go after him, he saw it coming so he slammed her head into the column knocking her unconscious. He chained her up again. The next night Trent came down the stairs he took Emily and tied her to a chair in front of me. Emily questioned why he was doing it. Trent told us that he had a girlfriend named Tiffany and she left him. Please don't interrupt me." JJ had stopped when she saw that Morgan was going to say something. "I need to get through this all at once. I don't know how long before I break down."

"Ok I'm sorry JJ you are doing great please continue.

"Trent was burning her with a metal rod while he was telling us the story. Emily again started talking back to him so Trent took a defibrillator and shocked her with it. He ran over to her and checked her pulse and heartbeat. He told me…He told me it wasn't beating." JJ started crying as she was recalling the memory. "Sorry guys just give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need. We aren't in a hurry." Rossi told her

"He started giving her CPR and then used the defibrillator and shocked her a few times and brought her back. She wasn't awake so he just chained her feet and then unchained one of my hands. He apologized to me. He came back the next night and talked to me for a while. He whipped me a few times and apologized for doing it. I told him everything about us. Later when Emily woke up I told her what I did and she was mad at me. The next night when Trent came back was when he carved up her back. It was the next night that he decided to water board her. That wasn't enough for him so he wrapped his arms around her throat and choked her until she passed out. That was the last night we saw Trent. When Emily realized we weren't going to see him again she tried to free herself from her chains. She struggled with them for two days and I was sitting there doing nothing. This morning was when her body gave out and I started acting. I tugged on my chains and that is how I ended up with my broken hand. I got out of the house and ran to one of the neighbors house. His name was Al he was a doctor. He gave me a phone and I called Penelope. And now here I am." JJ was glad to be done with reciting the story. From now on if anyone asked she would tell them to listen to that tape. She was starting to feel tired. This time she wasn't going to pretend. "Do you guys need anything else. I am getting tired?"

The two men looked at each other silently speaking to each other. Yes there were a few things they needed to discuss with her but both silently agreed now wasn't the time for it.

"No, we have everything we need for now. I will go inform Garcia that you are going to sleep and I can send her in if you want." Rossi said as he and Morgan stood up.

"That sounds good. Thank you guys for taking my statement I don't think that I would have made it through if it wasn't for me being able to look at your faces."

"Thank you for telling us everything. You did a great job." Morgan told her as he went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Him and Rossi both left the room.

Once they were down the hallway a little ways they looked at each other. Morgan was the first to speak.

"You heard that right? When she was telling the story she would switch between saying he would do something or Trent would."

"Yeah I heard that too. I don't think she realized she was doing it though. You know what that means?"

"Yes I do. That means there is another unsub and JJ has completely blocked him out like he wasn't there. We need to tell Hotch."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two weeks since JJ had been released from the hospital. She's been staying with Garcia and she has been so grateful for the technical analyst. She has been there for her every night when she wakes up from a nightmare. They have been getting worse and worse. Ever since Hotch came by to visit her the day after she was released from the hospital. He had as gently as he could explain to her that there was evidence at the scene that proved there were two people who were holding her hostage. She wasn't able to explain to him how she couldn't remember a second person being there. She even begged him to let Morgan do a cognitive interview in order to see if he could get it out of her. It didn't work, it was like her mind had built a brick wall around those memories and nothing could break them down. She felt like she had let Emily down again. Every since then every night she would get nightmares of what happened in the basement. She would see Trent but she would also see a faceless figure. She would always wake up screaming when the figure would start hurting Emily. She really wished Emily would wake up and would be capable of telling everybody the details of what really happened since she didn't have all of them.

JJ had just gotten back to Garcia's house after an appointment with her therapist. Originally she was going to refuse to go and didn't think she needed one. But, when she found out about her missing memories she decided maybe if she went it would help her remember. She was lying down on the couch when she felt someone sit down near here feet. She looked up to see Garcia staring at her with puppy dog eyes. This happened almost every day. Garcia would come and try and get her to go see Emily.

"Pen, I am not going to see her. I can't do it. Not only that I am pretty sure I will be the last person she would want to see if she happens to wake up."

"You don't know that. We both know she loves you dearly no matter what happened down in that basement."

"You weren't down there! You didn't see how mad she was at me! You didn't see the look of betrayal in her eyes! I sat around and did absolutely nothing as she was beaten, drowned, and carved up! I was useless and she should hate me for it! I hate me for it! JJ had started screaming but by the end of it she was dissolved into tears. When Garcia moved closer and tried to hug her she screamed at her. "No! Don't try and comfort me. I don't deserve your comfort."

"Yes sweetie you do. You were chained to a wall. There was nothing you could have done."

"I could've fought back, but for some reason I didn't and my stupid brain is trying to keep the reason why from me."

"Maybe there is a reason why. They could've threatened something worse or who knows what. There is always a reason the brain does what it does. It's trying to protect you from something. You may not know the reason why but it may come to you eventually. Your still working with the therapist right?"

"Yeah, you actually sounded a lot like her just now. She says I need to quit trying to force myself to remember and to let it come when it thinks I'm ready. I need it to be ready now though. Hotch said that they had interviewed all of Trent's friends, family and coworkers and not one of them knew a thing or were of any help. Trent is dead so he can't help. Emily is in a coma for who knows how long and even then you've told me the doctor said she had a bad concussion on top of her brain being deprived of oxygen when she died so even if she does wake up she still might not be able to help. So that leaves me being the only person who can help find this guy. What if he comes back for me or Emily. What if I have already walked by him or seen him. I need to remember so I can feel safe."

"Is that what all of this is about JJ? You feel unsafe. You know there is a protection detail outside of this house and there is always someone there with Emily. We may not know who this guy is but no one has access to either of you unless they have been cleared. This guy won't get to you again. I won't let that happen and neither will the team."

"I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen." JJ placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

Garcia took the opportunity and wrapped her in the hug she had been trying to give her. "Nothing will happen. Everything will be ok." Garcia spent the next hour whispering comforting words to the other blonde. When she was finally calm she pulled her back so she could be looking right into her eyes. "I won't push you to go see Emily but I really think you should. You haven't seen her since you were separated when you arrived at the hospital. It might help you remember and it might help her wake up."

"I just can't do it. I'm sorry Pen. She doesn't need my help."

Garcia sighed JJ had always been stubborn. "Ok. Well I am going to head to the hospital for a few hours. Do you want to call Reid and have him come over?" Reid had come over a lot to keep JJ company, when Garcia would go to the hospital to visit Emily. He had only gone to see Emily a few times. He said he didn't want to watch her die after everything that happened with Doyle it was just to tough to watch.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call and he'll be here soon."

"Alright. I love you. The protection detail is right outside if you need anything before Reid gets here."

"I love you too." Before Garcia had shut the door JJ yelled to her. "Pen?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you tell Emily she needs to wake up soon for me?" This was the first time JJ had every asked Garcia to give a message to her.

"Of course I will." Garcia shut and locked the door behind her. She thought that maybe she was finally getting through to JJ

Garcia parked her car at the hospital and was headed up to the ICU when she ran into a paramedic. The collision had knocked her purse out of her hand and all of her things went flying out of it. She bent down to pick everything up and the paramedic helped.

"I am so sorry my mind is just all over the place." Garcia apologized.

"No, I am sorry I think our collision was all my fault." The paramedic smiled as he handed her back her wallet.

"Well thank you for helping me pick up all of my things."

"It was no problem at all. Again I am sorry for running into you." He gave her a smile.

"It's ok. Have a great day."

"I'm not to sure about today. But I know I'll have a great day sometime soon" He said before he walked away.

Garcia thought that he was being super creepy but just brushed it off. There were a lot of strange people in this world. She continued on her way to the ICU when she arrived she saw Rossi sitting in the lobby with his head hung. She was freaking out had something happened to Emily? He was suppose to be in there with her not sitting in the lobby. "What happened Rossi? Why are you out here? "Did something happen to Emily?" Her worriedness was showing in her voice.

Rossi lifted his head and gave her a smile. "She woke up."


	20. Chapter 20

Rossi was sitting beside Emily just like he did almost everyday. It was either him or Morgan there for the most part. Hotch was working with Cramer to find there other unsub, so he would come by at nights. Strauss was pissed when she got the request for their team to work with Cramer's team. Garcia would stop by for a little bit everyday but she was taking care of JJ. He was upset with Reid who had only been by to see her twice. He understood why JJ couldn't see her but Reid didn't have a real excuse.

"Come on Bella you need to wake up soon. We miss you so much. We need you back. Things just aren't the same. I need to see those beautiful brown eyes and see you smiling." Emily's doctor had told them that they should talk to her and that it sometimes helps. Morgan would read to her but he wouldn't read he would just talk to her mostly telling her how much he missed her and the news he had on the case.

He was holding her hand when he thought he felt her finger twitch. This had happened many times before and he would always quickly rush to get a doctor who would then tell him it was just a muscle twitch and that there had been no change, so he just ignored it. Then he felt it again this time it was her whole hand that moved. He wasn't sure if he should get the doctor he just assumed they would tell him that there wasn't any changes and he didn't think his heart could take that. He reached up and gently stroked her head. He was happy that the doctors finally moved her to lie on her back. The wounds on her back were healing rather nicely the infection was gone and they said the stitches would be able to come out soon. He bent down and kissed her forehead and when he pulled back he looked and saw Emily's eyes open and staring at him.

"Bella Mia you're awake. No, don't try and talk just yet let me go get the doctor first." He told her when he saw her open her mouth to speak. He was quickly up and out the door yelling for the doctor. The doctor came running down and entered the room with Rossi right on her heels.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Kahn. I have been looking after you. I am glad to see you are awake. I need to do a couple of tests on you. Do you understand? Don't try and talk but if you do just blink once for yes and then twice for no."

Emily blinked once. She didn't know it but that was a test. The doctor just wanted to see if she could comprehend what was going on around her.

"That is great Emily. Now I need you to follow this light with your eyes." She moved the light back and forth and Emily had no problem following it. She then grabbed a cup with a little bit of water with a straw. "I need you to drink. Just take a little bit, I am sure your throat is dry and it might hurt a little.

The water did burn but after her mouth and throat felt better. "Alright, now I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them. Can you tell me your name?"

"Em…em…em…em…Emily Pr…pr…pre…prent…prentiss." Emily stutter hadn't gone away it had gotten worse.

"That's great. Do remember what happened?"

"Y...ye…ye…yesss."

"Alright, if it is ok with you I want to explain what is going on with you."

"Pl…ple…ple…plea…please."

"When you were brought in to the hospital you were in tough shape. We had to stitch up the wounds on your back and shoulder. They were starting to become infected so we put you on some antibiotics and that easily cleared it up. The stitches on your back will probably be able to come out in a week. Those wounds were deep and it is most likely leave a scar. The burns on your stomach weren't that bad and have already healed. The real issue we had was with your brain. You received a very bad concussion on top of that the report we received from the paramedics said that you had your heart stopped, you were choked until you past at, as well as being water boarded. We can not determine which one of these events causes it but it seems as if you have cerebral hypoxia. Which happens when the brain is deprived oxygen. Up until today you have been in a coma. We think the coma was your brains way of helping you heal. We will need to have a cat scan done to be sure but the damage done from the concussion has gone down. I am also not sure but with the problem you are having with your speech there seems to be residual damage to the left side of your brain. This may or may not go away with time."

"Co…co…co…could I…I…I g…g…ge…get pe…pe…pe…pen a…a…a…and pa…pa…pa…pap…pap…paer?" Emily didn't want to struggle with talking. Dr. Kahn pulled a tiny notebook from her pocket and handed it to her. Her hand was a little shaky and her handwriting was really bad but she managed to write down a question she really wanted the answer to.

**It's a possibility that I will never be able to speak properly again?**

"There is no guarantee what will or will not happen in the future. Don't worry about that right now. Right now you need to rest and a nurse will be in shortly to take you in for a cat scan. You already seem to be doing ok after everything that has happened."

**Thank You.** Emily scribbled that down before the doctor headed out of the room. Now it was only her and Rossi. She was feeling weak and tired but there were a few questions she needed to know the answers to. She looked at him and started writing. Rossi protested and told her to just rest and they will talk about everything when she was doing better. There was one question she needed the answer to though.

**JJ?**

"JJ is fine. She is staying with Garcia for the time being. She broke her hand when she freed it from the chains. Other than that and a little bit of dehydration she is fine." He wasn't going to mention anything else that has happened with the case. Now wasn't the time for it. He gently took the pen and notebook from her. "Now just rest."

There was so much more Emily wanted to know but knew better than to try and argue. How had she and JJ gotten out? What happened to Jackson and Trent? The more she thought about everything she started to feel tiredness creep up on her. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and soon sleep took her.

The nurse came in and gently woke her up thirty minutes later. The nurse transferred her to a different bed. Apparently they didn't think she should sit up. She was sure if she didn't have painkillers in her system her back would be killing her. Before the nurse wheeled her out Rossi grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to go call everyone and let them know you are awake. I'm sure they will all be here soon."

Emily didn't answer but gave him a slight head nod. When she was gone he headed out to the lobby. He sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands. Emily was awake. It seemed like she remembered everything. They would soon be able to get a name from her. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of a worried Garcia.

"What happened Rossi? Why are you out here? "Did something happen to Emily?"

He looked up and gave her a smile. He knew she would be relieved to hear that she was awake. "She woke up. They just took her to get some tests done. I just came out here so that I could call everyone."

"She woke up!? Is she ok? Was there in brain damage? Does she remember?" Garcia fired off all the questions she could think of.

"So far everything is looking ok. She is struggling with her speech the doctor said that there may be damage to the left side of her brain. It may or may not get better."

"She's awake though? She is really awake?"

"Yes, she is really awake. She also remembers what happened. Can you help me call everyone? I am sure everyone will want to know."

The two proceeded to call the others and let them know the good news. Hotch and Morgan both said they would be there soon. The phone call to Reid was a little more intense. He refused to come, which really pissed off Rossi. He ended up hanging up on him after he yelled at him. Garcia's phone call to JJ was not as intense but JJ also declined to come and see her.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily was back and settled into her room when everyone came in. Well almost everyone she noticed right away the Reid and JJ were nowhere to be found. The doctor must have told them how she freaked out when one of the techs touched her and since then she wouldn't let anyone near her because not one of them moved to give her a hug. They all stood at a distance.

"Princess, it is so good to see you awake. We were all worried about you." Morgan spoke but received nods from everyone else in agreement.

"I…I…I…I'm sssss…so…so…so…sor…sorry I..I..I..I w…w…wo…wor…wor..worr…worri…worried yo…yo…yo..you." Emily looked down embarrassed by the fact she couldn't speak.

"Don't be sorry and don't be embarrassed about what's happened sweetie. Do you mind if I give you a hug?" Garcia stepped forward but still kept her distance she knew that it needed to be Emily's choice if contact were to be made. She learned that the hard way when JJ had punched her in the shoulder the first days she was staying with her. When Emily gave the silent nod she walked slowly over to her and wrapped her in a gently hug. That was all it took for Emily to lose it. She sobbed in the crook of her friend's neck.

The two women sat like that for thirty minutes with the three men looking on and saying nothing. When Emily pulled away she looked over at Rossi and signaled for the pen and paper. Rossi dug into his pocket and pulled out the pen and notebook she had received from the doctor earlier and handed it to her. She started writing.

**I would talk but I don't want you to be here all night. I'm feeling pretty tired but I want to know what is happening.**

She handed it to Garcia who then read it for everyone else.

"We don't need to get into this tonight. You just woke up from being in a coma for two weeks. You need rest." Hotch spoke up.

**I get that and I want to sleep but I need to know. Did you guys catch them?**

Hotch wasn't sure if he should answer her truthfully. It would be a lot for her to take in right now and the doctor told them they needed to take it easy on her. He also knew that Emily would probably be able to tell if he were lying. "We found Trent. He hung himself in his home. There is a problem with the second guy. We don't know who he is."

**JJ didn't tell you?**

"No, it seems like she blocked him out of her memory."

Emily was stunned by that. The only thing she could think of was that JJ was still protecting Jackson even after they were no longer being held by him.

**She didn't block him out of her memory. She is protecting him. They formed some sort of bond after he brought me back to life. He promised her he was going to help us escape.**

"Princess that's not true." Emily gave Morgan a look of disgust. "I interviewed her. No one can explain it. Maybe she realized that he wasn't going to save her and seeing you bleed out in front of you made her snap and forget him." Morgan tried to reason with her but the look on her face said she didn't believe him. He was glad when Hotch stepped in.

"Whatever is happening with JJ doesn't matter. I know it's upsetting you so we aren't going to talk about it any longer. The only thing I want you to do is answer this one question then I want you to sleep. Do you know the name of the second person?"

Emily took in what Hotch was saying, trying to keep the anger she was feeling for the blonde down. She looked down at the small notebook she was holding and scribbled down one word.

**Jackson**

Reid and JJ were both sitting on Garcia's couch when they both received phone calls. Reid's was from Rossi and JJ's from Garcia. They both had the thought that they were getting a phone call to tell them that Emily died. When they both heard that she was actually awake they were happy. But when they both declined to go see her that's when things changed. Reid got a reaction of anger. Rossi was mad at him and couldn't believe that he didn't want to see his friend who almost died. JJ was hit with a bunch of disappointment. Garcia understood but was still upset by the fact that she didn't want to see her. After each one of their phone calls they both sat on the couch in silence.

A few moments later Reid broke the silence. "You know when you came out and told us that she didn't make it off the table after Doyle was the worst day of my life. Then we had to bury her. She was always a person I could talk to about anything and she would always listen to me and not judge. I had to fight with myself everyday so I wouldn't take dilaudid. Then all of a sudden she came back. I had my friend back. Then the both of you went missing. We had no idea what happened to you guys. No leads nothing. I was losing her all over again. Then you got free and we found you both. She was lying in that bed deteriorating. I couldn't watch her die in front of me. Now that she's awake I can't help but feel angry at her for getting herself in that position."

"You shouldn't blame her. You should blame me. I don't know how but I can feel that its my fault. Maybe if I could remember everything I would understand. I can't face her. I know she is going to blame me. It will probably just upset her if she saw me."

"I guess we both just need to come to terms with everything. Everyone else can be mad at us if they want. We will see her when we are ready."

"You should go see her. She will want to see you. You can't avoid her. You need to get over your anger with her. It wasn't her fault. She doesn't deserve you being angry at her. She is going to need you, she needs all of you guys if she has any hope at recovering."

"How can you say that? You don't want to see her so how can you guilt me?"

"You getting angry like you are is exactly why I can. Deep down you want to see her and you know it. Quit being afraid and just do it."

"Whatever you say JJ. I am not going to sit here and let you make me feel bad for the same decision you are making." Reid got up and left JJ alone. He started walking thinking about the things JJ had said to him. He walked a little further before he realized that she was right and made the decision to head to the hospital. He sent JJ a text.

**You were right. I was just afraid to go see her. Maybe you should think about the words you said to me and apply them to yourself.**

Jackson has had a busy couple of weeks. He found a cabin in the middle of the mountains in West Virginia. It would be a great place to take Jennifer when he could find her. She was out of the hospital before he had a chance to see her. He was happy to see that Emily was in a coma and at a serious risk of brain damage if she were to wake up. He found out that Jennifer had kept her word and not sold him out when the FBI showed up to question him about Trent. They had no idea who he was and after his discussion with him they never would. If they did they wouldn't find him. He quit his job and went completely off the grid.

He needed to find out where she lived. He hung around the hospital and would see her friends that would show up to see Emily. He overheard the blonde talking to the old man about Jennifer and found out she was staying with her. He needed to find a way to get her address. He came up with the plan to run into the blonde and knock everything out of her purse so he could get his hands on her wallet to see her address

Once he had her address he was just going to sit and wait. He had to wait for the perfect opportunity so that he could be reunited with the girl of his dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

Hotch took a moment and stepped outside of Emily's room. He needed to contact Cramer and let him know that they have a name. The name seemed very familiar but he couldn't remember why.

"Cramer."

"Agent Cramer its Hotchner. I have good news. Emily remembered what happened she gave me the name of our second unsub. It's Jackson. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Jackson…Jackson Peterson! That's the name of Daniels EMT partner. We cleared him when we spoke to him about Daniels. Are you sure?"

"It has to be Emily wouldn't lie. She looked very sure and she was quite coherent. He has to be our guy. Can you send me a picture of his driver's license? I want to show the team. Send it to the protection detail as well so they know who to look for."

"I can do that. I'm going to take my team and head over to his place. Maybe we will be lucky and he has no idea we know about him and we will be able to catch this son of a bitch. How is Agent Prentiss?

"She's hanging in there. There was some damage to her brain. The side that affects speech so she is struggling to talk. But she is going to be ok I spoke with her doctor and they are going to keep her in the hospital for a couple of weeks. She lost a lot of muscle mass so they want to build up her strength before they let her out."

"I am glad she is doing well. Alright, Agent Hotchner we sent you his picture. I'll call you when I have an update. Don't try and come to his house with us stay at the hospital and look after Emily. We have everything under control."

"Thank you Agent Cramer." As Hotch hung up the phone Garcia walked out of the room.

"She finally fell asleep. I'm glad she woke up. When she was in the coma she looked so peaceful. Now that she is awake its like I can now see the full extent of what she went through. She looks nervous and anxious. On top of everything we all know Emily she is trying to remain strong and not let any of us see how weak she feels. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to walk out of here tomorrow."

"I hate to say that that's a good thing. But it is. That means she isn't giving up on us. I just don't want to see her shut everyone out. Hopefully we catch this Jackson guy soon so she and JJ won't be afraid he is going to come after them."

"Speaking of him. Do I need to stop by my lair and try to narrow down who this guy is?"

"No, we know who it is. He was Daniels' partner. We actually interviewed him. I feel like we let those two down by not realizing he was the other guy."

"We had no idea. There was no way to know. He obviously had his story straight. I am headed home. I need to go check on JJ."

"How is she doing? I am sorry I haven't been by more but I have been helping Cramer with his investigation."

"She's doing ok. She's scared a lot and she wakes up from nightmares almost every night. She is seeing a therapist who is trying to help her remember what happened. But she is doing ok. I just don't like to leave her alone for too long. Reid is with her now."

"Well tell her I said hi. Oh Cramer sent me a picture of Jackson. I want you to see him so you know if you see him around or anything." He pulled up the picture and showed it to Garcia.

"Oh my god! Hotch I ran into him earlier. Well more he ran into me he knocked my purse out of my hand, everything went flying everywhere. He was acting super weird and he…" Garcia was trying to remember the exchange she had with him earlier. "He handed me my wallet! What if he knew JJ is staying with me and he wanted to see my ID to know my address?" Garcia was freaking out that this guy could get to JJ.

The only thing that Hotch could think was how sneaky this guy was. He was an EMT he could roam the hospital and no one would think twice about it. He must have been around and heard some of their conversations. "It will be ok. The protection detail is still there and plus Reid is inside with her."

"No, I'm not." Reid had just walked in. After his conversation with JJ he knew he needed to see her.

Hotch quickly pulled out his phone to inform the detail that Jackson knew where she was and they should go check on her. "I am going to go grab Morgan and we will head over there. Reid do you want to stay here?"

"No, I'll go with. I want to make sure that JJ is ok."

Hotch went into the room and told Morgan and Rossi what was going on. Morgan was quick up on his feet and him plus Reid, Hotch, and Garcia were out of the hospital and on their way. Garcia tried to call the blonde a few times but she never answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ needed a bath. Emily was awake but there was no way she could face her. She didn't want to see that look of disappointment on her friend's face. She wish she would have forgotten that look instead of the mysterious second person. She walked to the bathroom and started the tub filling it with scorching hot water. She pulled the plastic bag and tape out of a cabinet and wrapped her cast. The cast was getting itchy she couldn't wait till she could get it removed. She thought multiple times to go to the doctor and see if she could get a soft cast on instead because the hard one was just annoying. After the cast was wrapped she stepped into the scorching hot water and sat down.

Emily was awake. JJ thought to herself. She is awake that means she's going to be fine. She at least hope she was fine. She thought about calling Garcia to get more of an update but decided she would just wait until she got home. She knew the blonde would be back shortly. Especially when Reid showed up at the hospital. Garcia did not like leaving her alone for very long and if she was being honest she didn't like to be alone either. When she was alone her thoughts would become to much. It wasn't anything particular that caused it one second she was in the bath and then the next thing she knew her thoughts had her in the basement.

_"__What are you doing Emily?" _It was like she was staring at a version of her self watching Emily weakly try to free her self.

_"__I'm tr..try..trying to ge..get oo..out of..ff he..here. Ca..car..care to he..help me?"_

_"__Emily, I know you think that you are doing the right thing but Jackson is going to get us out. You are just hurting yourself more. I mean your back looks horrible and your shoulder is bleeding again. You are just making your wounds worse by tugging on your chains." _Emily did look horrible there was blood everywhere but who is this Jackson she heard herself talking about. Was this the other guy? Why was she doing nothing and assuming he was going to free them.

_"__It all..also hu..hurts qu..quite a lot. Ja..jack..jackson isn't go..going to he..help us. We are ne..nev..never ge..get..getting out of he..here un..until we do so..something. Two pe..people wo..working on the sa..same go..goal is bet..bet..better th..than o..one." _Emily was doing everything to get them out and she was sitting around doing nothing because she had the idea that some guy was going free them. She knew she had done nothing but couldn't remember why. Now, that she knew the reason she was even more angry at herself

_"__He is going to help us any day now. He promised me that he would just like he promised to protect me."_

_ "__I am ss..so ha..hap..happy he is pr..pro..protecting yo..you. He dr..dro..drowned me, he be..bea..beat me aa..an..and th..the..then he..he ch..cho..cho..choked me out. So yo..you ca..can ju..just si..sit th..there in yo..your dre..dream world. I wi..will wo..work on ge..getting free." _

And just like that she was back in the tub. She played the conversation over and over again in her. She started bawling. How had this guy manipulate her so much to make her think that she didn't need to help her friend get them free. She sat in the tub and started to bawl.

JJ was so caught up in her in her mind that she didn't hear her cell phone or the house home ring. She didn't hear the two agents knocking on the front. When the no one came to the door they entered the house and called her name, she didn't hear them. They made their way through the house and then when they came to the bathroom and heard crying they knocked on the door. The only reply they heard was more crying. They quickly threw the door open with their guns drawn on a terrified JJ who was still in the tub. They quickly holstered their weapons and tried to move closer to the agent but she just started to scream. They stopped their motions and held there hands up. She stopped screaming but she continued to cry.

It was only five minutes later when her team showed up. Garcia walked into the house and heard JJ crying and ran to the bathroom. The two agents had left the bathroom and were standing right outside the door with the naked crying women still in the tub. Garcia entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Hotch, Reid, and Morgan looked at the other two agents. "What the hell happened?" Morgan asked a little angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rossi was still sitting in Emily's room when Hotch called him about the incident in the bathroom. They knew that since Jackson knew about where she was that would have to move her but they weren't sure where yet. Emily had only been asleep for about an hour when all of a sudden she started to shake and started crying out. At first he thought she was in pain but changed his mind when she started flailing. She was having a nightmare.

"Bella, you need to calm down its just a dream. You are going to rip your stitches." He was stroking her hair and continued to try and wake the girl from her nightmares. He was relieved to see her eyes snap open shortly after.

Emily didn't say anything at first. She had just relived one of her worst nightmares and knew she had probably just freaked out in front of Rossi. She wasn't supposed to show people any weakness to people. She looked around to see that Rossi was the only one there. She didn't want to talk about what just happened so she figured she would ask where everyone else was.

"Wh…wh…wh…where?" She was frustrated again with herself so she just stopped and hoped Rossi knew what she was asking. She looked over to the table next to her and grabbed the notebook and pen.

Rossi knew what she was doing. She wanted to avoid what was happening. He was going to let her get away with it tonight but after this he wasn't going to. "There was a problem and Jackson found out she was staying at Garcia's. So everyone went to check on her and then move them somewhere else to go. They aren't quite sure where to yet though." He knew she shouldn't be lied to. So he stuck with the truth.

Emily thought about it for a second. She knew that Jackson seemed to have an obsession with JJ and that he probably would come after her. Her need and want to protect her friend greatly outweighed the anger she felt towards her. She started writing.

**Why don't they stay in my apartment? It's big enough for the both of them. Plus, it's an apartment building and I'm on the 14****th**** floor and there is security in the building. There are only two entrances to that floor so it will it will be easy for the FBI to guard her.**

Rossi was stunned, he couldn't believe she would offer her apartment up. He also couldn't believe that she so quickly came up with it. "Are you sure?"

**Yes, I am well aware that JJ doesn't want to see me or whatever but she also needs to be safe. It's a good solution. Plus, I know I probably won't be out of here for a few weeks and hopefully by then that bastard will have been found.**

"If you are sure about that I will go let Hotch know." Rossi liked the idea but he wanted her to be sure of her decision.

**I am.**

**A/N: I am leaving tomorrow to go on vacation for about ten days. That being said I probably won't be writing much. I didn't want to start a chapter with a lot of action and leave you guys hanging for those ten days. I have a pretty good idea where I am headed with all of this but feel free to message me if there is something you want to see happen. I will see you all later!**


	23. AN

I am very sorry about the delay. But I have the next few chapters written just need to edit them. They should be up later tonight or tomorrow. Again I apologize


	24. Chapter 24

Garcia shut the bathroom door behind her and looked at the blonde who was openly sobbing in the tub. She could hear Morgan yelling at the agents on the other side of the door as she made her way over to the women. She grabbed the towel that was hanging up and knelt next to the blonde. "Come on JJ, lets get you out of the tub." She was meet with more crying.

"I am such an idiot." JJ finally sobbed out after a few minutes. "This whole thing is my fault."

Garcia was stunned it was only a few hours before the JJ had been frustrated with herself because she didn't remember anything about Jackson. "How can you say that? How is this your fault?"

"How could I forget an entire person and the awful things that he did to Emily. If I hadn't fallen for his charm or whatever it was about him maybe Emily wouldn't be in the shape she is in now. I mean maybe I would have helped her with her escape plan days before. I could have told everyone about Jackson weeks ago and then the team may have found him already."

"Oh sweetie, just because you didn't help earlier doesn't make this your fault. Neither does the fact that you couldn't remember…Jackson. Wait a minute! You remember Jackson's name?" Garcia was trying to rack her brain of any conversation with the blonde where she would have told her about Jackson. There was none Emily told them the name they saw the photo and then quickly came here and they couldn't get the blonde on the phone.

JJ looked down at here hands and quickly became subconscious about the fact that she was sitting naked crying in a tub with her friend sitting right next to her. Garcia noticed a change in her behavior and wrapped an arm around her and helped her up and then wrapped the towel around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what happened. One second I was sitting in this tub and then the next it was like I was in the basement watching myself have a conversation with Emily. She was so mad at me and begging me to help her and I just argued with her that she was wrong. She told me that Jackson wouldn't help us, but I wouldn't listen. She was exhausting herself and probably doing more harm than good to herself and I just sat there. I am such a horrible person."

"No, you aren't. You were in a horrible position. I have no idea what happened down there but with the work that we do you have to know that the mind will do strange things in order to protect itself in a survival situation. I can't say if it was right or wrong there is no real answer to that. What happened and what you did was the way you survived the ordeal. The only thing that matters now is that both you and Emily are alive."

JJ thought on the analysts words. She was right, its human instinct to put yourself in survival mode and everyone does that differently. But even with knowing that it didn't make her feel any better. Why couldn't she react like Emily did and try to fight her way out why was it her instinct to hide and be manipulated by her captor. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head she guessed she would have a lot to talk about with her therapist at their next appointment. Her sobs had finally subsided and she became aware of the voices of Morgan and Hotch. "Why is everyone here? Why aren't they at the hospital with Emily? Did something happen? Is she ok?" JJ fired off questions becoming nervous that something happened to her friend.

"Emily is just fine. She is still awake." Garcia wasn't sure how she should proceed. She thought better than trying to keep the information about Jackson a secret. "Well, there has been a development about Jackson. Emily informed us about Jackson's name and we quickly looked up his information. We were sent a photo and when I saw I recognized him as a man that ran into me at the hospital. We assumed he saw my ID and now knows where you are. That is why the two guards were in the apartment and I'm guessing walked in on you in the bath. We were just worried that he had already got to you when we couldn't reach you."

JJ soaked in the information. So the man that kidnapped her and tortured her friend that seemed to have an obsession with her knew where she was. She was too emotionally drained to really deal with all of this. She wanted to curl up in her bed and fall asleep forever.

"JJ, are you ok, sweetheart? You are looking a little pale."

She just shook her head. "So, what happens now? I can't stay here. You can't stay here if he knows where you are there is no telling what he will do…?" Her last statement was cutoff by a knock at the door. Garcia looked at her and she gave her a nod then told whoever was at the door to come in.

Hotch walked in and was meet with the sight of Garcia and JJ who was wrapped in a towel sitting on the floor wrapped in a tight embrace. "Did you tell her?" he directed to Garcia.

"I did. It also appears that she seems to remember more things now. She knew Jackson's name."

Hotch paused. He wasn't expecting that. He was happy to hear that she was remembering but with the reaction she was having was worrisome. He shook off his thoughts. "Well then JJ, obviously we are going to need to move both you and Garcia. We don't know where yet we figured since we don't know if he is watching this house that we would head to the BAU. There is no way he can get anywhere close to there and then when we figure out where we are going he won't know what vehicle to follow."

JJ let out a loud sigh. How had her life turned into this. She was a person that solved crimes and protected other people. She wasn't suppose to be the one that needed protection. She pulled herself from Garcia's embrace and stood up and muttered an ok as she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her room to change and to pack.

Once both women were packed the five team members silently made their way down to the SUV and headed to the BAU. On the drive Hotch received a phone call. No one knew who it was they only heard part of the conversation but after he hung up he looked at the two women. "So, Emily has offered her apartment for you guys to stay at. Before you start to argue I think this is the best option. She has a 14th floor apartment there are only two ways onto the floor. This will make it easy to guard as well as give you a homey familiar place to be instead of an unfamiliar cold-feeling safe house."

JJ wasn't sure if she would be able to handle being in Emily's home. If she stayed there alls she would feel is guilt for betraying her friend. She also wasn't sure if she would be able to handle seeing Emily.

"Emily is going to be in the hospital for at least two weeks if not more. Hopefully by then we will have found Jackson and you won't need to stay there." Hotch added when he sensed that the woman was dreading seeing Emily for whatever reason.

"Fine." JJ whispered and turned her head staring out the window effectively ending any further conversation that could come up.


End file.
